Rin's Four Legged Obsession
by liko
Summary: Rin gets a puppy, making our beloved Sesshoumaru sama jealous, and so Jaken is his personal beating bag once more. Complete & Edited; Epilogue optional; Sequel up
1. The Pup

**Title:** Rin's Four Legged Obsession

**Authoress:** Liko-chan

**Rating: **Low T

**Warnings:** Language, fluff, OOCness, TWT, humor

**Summary:** Rin gets a puppy from a village after they find out that she's Sesshoumaru's charge. As Rin cares for the puppy, she eventually becomes so in love with it, she practically forgets about her Sesshoumaru-Sama. In time Sesshoumaru begins to miss his 'Rin moments' and wants the 'mutt' gone... but Rin won't let it go...

**A.N-** This isn't my first fic, but it is my first Rin and Sesshoumaru fic. Criticism welcomed. Keep in mind this is comedy, so OOC is more than likely going to occur. [I've edited this story, so sorry for the previous grammar errors and other mistakes.

**Rin's Four Legged Obsession**

Chapter 1: _The Puppy_

The villagers continued on with their everyday life, farming, trying to persuade merchants for a bargain, scolding the naughty little children who got in the way and, of course, watching out for demons.

Rin skipped into the village, followed closely by Jaken, who was as usual complaining about how Rin annoyed him, and constantly got in the way! The villagers didn't seem to mind Rin in their village, though. A young girl who was as harmless as a water sprite? Of course she was welcomed! Demon frog with her or not!

But Rin continued to skip and hum as she had been doing since she left the castle, ignoring Jaken's complaints with perfection. Half the way to the village, she had ridden AhUn but the other half she walked, well, skipped.

As a kid in the Western Castle, she didn't get much excercise. Not many people her age were at the castle, so she had to play with Jaken a lot. And he was uber lazy when they were home.

Rin made her way up to a Merchant's stand and saw the most beautiful kimono she'd ever laid her brown eyes upon. It was pale pink and made of silk, with tipped velvet, red edges.

Pulling the kimono off the stand, Rin placed it up against her. Almost fits.

"Do you like that, young one?" Asked the kimono's creator.

Rin looked at him, nodding, then over her shoulder at Jaken, hopeful."Master Jaken? Can I?"

Jaken immediately yipped out a "NO!"

Walking away, the young girl mumbled a few choice, bad, words under her breath before throwing the kimono back on the stand.

"Why you...!!" started Jaken, angry at being disrespected.

Rin kicked sand at his face. "If Lord Sesshoumaru were here, he'd buy Rin that kimono!" Rin yelled. When she got angry, she started to refer to herself in the third person. But she referred to herself in third person a lot...

Jaken grumbled as he tried to get the sand out of his eyes. "Why you...I'm gonna...Ungrateful runt!"

Rin was now around ten summers old and had quite an attitude with Jaken. When she wanted something, he said 'no', but when she didn't want any of his badly chosen kimonos, he got angry. So she'd learn to get angry back at him.

You know the saying 'Monkey see, monkey do'. Or the more popular one of kids learn from seeing? Well, this little human child learned quickly around the demons who were raising her!

"Lord Sesshoumaru would get Rin the kimono!" Rin yelled again, drawing the attention of the merchants nearby.

"Lord Sesshoumaru would do no such thing, you stupid child!" yelled Jaken in return.

Rin kicked more dirt at his face, then turned away and looked up at the merchant again.

"How much?" she asked kindly. Talk about bipolar...maybe she was too spoiled for her own good...

The merchant stared down at her, wide eyed. "L–L-L-LORD...SE-SE-SESSHOUMARU?" he yelled in shock.

Rin turned around, glancing at the nearby people and merchants, who were all staring at her in fear. She didn't realize they were ALL staring at her.

"Where?" she asked, confused. She glanced around, "I don't see milord anywhere."

Jaken came up, eyes teary from the sand that was still in them. "Where is mi'lord?"

"You are the lord's...uh...you know?" Asked a young man, who was just a few summers older than Rin.

His question wasn't as innocent as it sounded. How could he even thing a child was Sesshoumaru's concubine!? Jaken thought, disgusted. Humans were so-- But Rin's question stopped him from reprimanding the young boy.

Rin did not hear the boy's question, though. "Master Jaken, will lord Sesshoumaru be mad if Rin buys this kimono?" she asked, holding the kimono in her hands. She was having second thoughts. Sesshoumaru did say that Jaken knew what was best for her. _Sometimes._

"Yes!" Jaken decared, but the girl didn't seem to acknowlege him.

The merchant begin to sweat furiously. "Aye, she is..." He mumbled to the boy.

Rin glanced at the young boy then back to the merchant. "Rin wants to buy this," she said, resolutely while shoving the kimono in the merchant's face.

"YOU BAKA GIRL,YOU ARE LORD SESSHOUMARU'S CHARGE, SHOW SOME RESPECT TO YOUR ELDERS..." Jaken yelled, referring to himself, "OBEY ME, AND DO NOT BUY THAT!"

The determined look on his face went unheeded by the small girl. "How much?"

The merchant backed away a bit. "You...y-y-y-you are the l-lord's charge?" he asked, "Our governing Lord? The great inu youkai, Sesshoumaru-sama!?" The villagers knew much of Sesshoumaru since their village was just outside the borders of the Western lands. Lord Sesshoumaru had a popular reputation. Very. Whether it was a good rep. or bad, that depended on how you came across the inu.

If you were lucky, it was on good terms; meaning you lived through the encounter. On a better note, he was a praised demon. He protected the lands and their village...If anything, the safest place to live, for humans and demons alike, was the Western lands.

"Yes," said Rin, "you know Lord Sesshoumaru?"

The merchant freaked. "Take the kimono, take anything you want!" he said shoving it at her.

Rin smiled, completely oblivious to the fear that radiated off the Merchant. She threw all the 'gifts' at Jaken, who was forced to carry them.

She walked ahead of Jaken, a few feet, then stopped dead in her tracks.

Jaken bumped into her legs, dropping Rin's newly acquired belongings. 'Filthy humans' He thought, still angry at the girl's rude behavior.

He was sure one of the wretched humans had gotten in their way. Since they, _somehow_, found out that Rin was Sesshoumaru's charge, they've seemed to keep their distance, hoping not to catch Rin's attention, and have her_actually _ start a conversation.

They actually parted ways, when she passed by them.

Jaken looked around Rin's leg and noticed a wagon full of creatures; dogs and puppies.

Rin squealed in joy. "Oh, Master Jaken! Rin wants one!" She rushed to the wagon, leaving Jaken to clean up the mess he made.

The merchant at the wagon winced and fidgeted as he saw Rin approach him at full speed. One of his puppies jumped off the wagon and ran to meet the girl as though they were destined to be together.

"Awwwww!" Rin squealed, again, "Can Rin have it?"

The merchant twitched in fear and stuttered out something that didn't sound anything remotely like human speech.

"Hm?" asked Rin, cuddling with the puppy.

"Take 'em, please! Just...have it!" Said the merchant. He finally gained enough courage to speak.

"Thank you. How much?" asked Rin, not bothering to look at the man. She just couldn't take her eyes off the pup!

"Nothing! Free of charge! Take it!" cried the merchant.

Rin smiled and took the puppy. "Master Jaken, Lord Sesshoumaru will be so pleased, look! Rin got a puppy for us!".

Jaken doubled over. "You WHAT?"

And so, as they headed back to the castle with Jaken struggling to carry all Rin's clothes and Rin petting her puppy, happily, Jaken couldn't help but think of what his Master's reaction would be.

'_This is not good_,' Jaken thought, '_Lord Sesshoumaru won't stand for another dog in __**his**__castle'_.

---

**A.N-** I hope you enjoyed it, please review...um, tell if you like it and I'll type a second chapter!

_Edited 2.8.08. I've corrected spelling, adding proper grammar, and added a tiny bit._


	2. Return to the Castle

**Title:** Rin's Four Legged Obsession

**Authoress:** Liko-chan

**Warnings: **Language, fluff, OOCness, TWT, humor

**Summary:** Rin gets a puppy from a village after they find out that she's Sesshoumaru's charge. As Rin cares for the puppy, she eventually becomes so in love with it, she practically forgets about her Sesshoumaru-Sama. In time Sesshoumaru begins to miss his 'Rin moments' and wants the 'mutt' gone... but Rin won't let it go...

**Disclaimer:** I forgot this in the first chapter; I do not own Inuyasha, the anime or manga. I don't own it's characters, or anything like that, except for stuff I buy, and the puppy. (Yay).(this goes for the first chapter too).

A.N- Ah! Thank you guys so much, I got more reviews than I expected! I'm so happy!!!

**Rin's Four Legged Obsession**

Chapter 2: Back to the Castle

Sesshoumaru paced around his huge castle, not walking to any place in particular or staying in any room for too long.

He sent Jaken out with Rin, while she acquired what she needed or wanted. That's right, she got what she wanted, if he, Sesshoumaru, was in a good mood.

It was now getting late and Jaken hadn't returned with Rin. Sesshoumaru continued to stroll around his huge castle, examining everything in sight, just to keep his mind clear. He refused to allow his mind to roam.

Making his way to the castle's entrance, Sesshoumaru could hear Jaken's excessive rambling. '_That toad never shuts up' _he thought.

Opening one of the two large, double doors made of marble, Sesshoumaru spotted Rin. A few feet behind her stumbled Jaken, barely visible due to a stack of kimonos and other garments he carried. In Rin's hands was...

Sesshoumaru raised a brow. He sniffed the air and caught wind of something familiar. Turning, getting the attention of a servant who happen to be passing by, Sesshoumaru motioned for him to come.

"Gather Rin's things from Jaken," The inu lord ordered.

The servant immediately obeyed and rushed to meet Jaken half way. Turning away form the doors, Sesshoumaru headed to his quarters. He'd talk to Rin soon enough.

Rin looked up from her cuddly puppy, not wanting to look away from it, but also not wanting to walk into a tree. Or those heavy doors to the Castle.

She didn't mind hearing Jaken's continuous rambling now that she had her very own puppy. It was brown, kind of the color of her eyes, and 'it was so very cute' Rin thought.

Noticing a servant coming towards them, Jaken immediately dropped Rin's 'crap', knowing the servant would pick them up, no doubt.

Rushing up to Rin, and stepping in front of her, Jaken readied himself to give Rin a stern talking to.

"Now listen here, Lord Sessho-", Rin continued to walk, not noticing Jaken as she continued to walk. Right over him, oblivious to creature she'd stepped on.

"Why you- just a minute..." Jaken started again.

Rin stopped and looked back at the flat toad youkai and smiled as she looked back at her puppy, who she was subconsciously rubbing behind the ears.

"Did you call me master Jaken?" Rin asked.

Jaken just grumbled. "You baka girl, Lord Sesshoumaru will have that creature's head!".

Rin frowned and continued toward the castle with her beloved puppy. "Im sure Lord Sesshoumaru will adore you just as much as I do" Rin whispered to the, now, sleeping puppy.

They quickly reached the castle's main gates and walked passed to guards, who very respectfully bowed, greeting Rin and Jaken. Jaken mumbled some words to the guards about the little 'thing' bundled in Rin's arms, starting rumors as always.

Rin continued walking towards to marble, double doors, hiding the puppy inside her kimono. She didn't know why she did it, but something inside her told her it was better for both her and the puppy. That way, she doesn't get scolded for bringing unwanted 'pests' in the castle, and the puppy could stay.

Just as Rin reached the doors, they opened. There, stood a young man, at least seven summers older than Rin. He smiled down at her, then his smiled turned to a shocked face as he begin to sweat furiously.

"What happened?" He asked as he looked down at Rin's bulging belly.(a.n- ppl she's not pregnant, it's the puppy sitting inside her kimono, near her stomach but clearly this kid is a bit dense. lol)

Rin smiled innocently, then looked down at her belly. "Oh that..." she said nervously.

Jaken was now approaching from behind Rin. She looked over her shoulder and the first thing that came to her mind she said. "Ask Jaken."

She brushed pass the coyote youkai who oddly resembled a wolf and rushed toward her chambers.

"Hey toad!" Insulted Ryo, the coyote youkai, "What's up with Rin's stomach?" he asked not even considering the fact that Rin hadn't turned into a woman yet or that she was only gone for a few hours, at most.

For a coyote youkai, who still happens to be part of the canine genus, Ryo didn't have that exceptional sense of smell that most dogs had, like Sesshoumaru. Ryo smelled dog all the time in the castle, so smelling a dog on Rin wasn't anything new.

Jaken looked up at the youkai blocking his entrance into the castle. "What, you baka! It's a pup!" He said, not realizing the coyote had taken it totally the wrong way.

"A pup?...from an inu-youkai?" The coyote youkai whispered, alarmed.

Rin was so happy to finally make it to her room without being seen, or at least caught by Lord Sesshoumaru. 'The gods must have a good future in store for me' she thought, 'since they let me live'.

Rin untied her kimono, and dropped the puppy onto her large futon(a.n- I wanted to say bed, but I dunno if they had beds and I doubt they were called beds...sorry about the interruption).

The puppy woke instantly, and begin to gnaw on Rin's fingers; barking every time she tried to pull her fingers away. She tried to quiet the cute, little thing down, but nothing seemed to work except her fingers.

"Shhhhh, please! Milord will hear you! Please, shush!" Finally giving in, Rin placed her fingers at the pup's mouth.

"Enjoy" she joked as she started to pet the puppy's furry little head.

Sesshoumaru raised a brow at the sound of barking. Was someone mocking him? Him, being that he was an inu-youkai?

Gracefully he rose and headed toward the door to his chambers, exiting the room. The barking continued on.

These barks were not that of another species, these were being made by a dog. A _natural_ dog.

But not a youkai...

Sesshoumaru growled. There will be no other dogs in his castle but him...

---

A.N- Um...please review, I hope you enjoyed this, just as much as I enjoyed writing it (and I did enjoy writing it). This chapter was originally suppose to be about Sesshoumaru's reaction to the puppy, but it didn't turn out that way.

Yea, so...please review and I'll type another chapter, hopefully longer than this one. G2g. ciao!

_Edited 2.8.08. Corrected Grammar and spellings._


	3. Torture

**Title:** Rin's Four Legged Obsession

**Authoress:** Liko-chan

**Warnings: **Language, fluff, OOCness, TWT, humor

**Summary:** Rin gets a puppy from a village after they find out that she's Sesshoumaru's charge. As Rin cares for the puppy, she eventually becomes so in love with it, she practically forgets about her Sesshoumaru-Sama. In time Sesshoumaru begins to miss his 'Rin moments' and wants the 'mutt' gone... but Rin won't let it go...

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Inuyasha or it's characters, must I really continue to torture myself with typing that?...

A.N- Thanks for the reviews, I'm glad others actually like this besides me. I was looking for a fic similar to mine, 'cause I thought it would be interesting, but didn't find one, so I typed my own.

**Rin's Four Legged Obsession**

Chapter 3: Such Torture

Sesshoumaru walked hastily but gracefully toward the sound of the barking. Rin's chambers.

On his way to her room, the Lord was stopped by a small group of servants, who had, apparently, found out something important.

Ryo, leading this hyper pack of mongrels as they all bowed down on one knee. Then looked up to Sesshoumaru with worried eyes, pouting lips, and some even whining. Talk about dogs...

"What is it?" Sesshoumaru asked before any of them could speak.

Jaken was now approaching from behind the pack of coyote youkai. Quickly Ryo glanced over his shoulder, and although he contemplated kicking Jaken away so he could have some time with his lord, he thought better of it.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, Rin and Jaken are back...and uh..." Ryo hesitated.

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes, If Ryo didn't remind him of Inuyasha... Jaken interrupted his thoughts.

"Milord, I had terrible news!" Jaken croaked with every intention to tell Sesshoumaru about the puppy Rin had.

Ryo growled, finally deciding to kick Jaken. "No, I will tell him!"

"You mutt!" Jaken yelled, "Allow me to tell milord!"

"Get away, I'm tellin' him!" Growled the canid youkai.

"No!"

"Listen and you'll see" Ryo mocked, fangs beared.

This little 'back and forth' argument continued on for quite some time, until Sesshoumaru ended it.

"Enough of this," Sesshoumaru growled. "Tell me what?"

Jaken swallowed a hard lump in his throat. "Tell him." He cowered.

The coyote youkai growled at Jaken, and so did the others behind him. "Well, ya see milord... I noticed Rin, and well..." Ryo trailed off.

"Get to the point." Ordered Sesshoumaru.

"Yes, milord." He hesitated for a second, then " Rin is carrying a pup" Ryo said with a serious face.

Sesshoumaru had to use all the power inside of him to keep from laughing. After all, this Sesshoumaru did not laugh. "Rin has a pup?" Sesshoumaru repeated, calmly.

Jaken's mouth flew open. "WHAT!?"

"Yes, milord. I witnessed her wide, uh...feature when she came inside the castle" Ryo said proudly.

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes again. "Jaken, what is he howling on about?" Sesshoumaru questioned.

"Well, uh...you see..." Jaken started, "Rin has a pup-"

Jaken didn't get the chance to finish his sentence because Ryo decided to let Jaken kiss his foot.

"Milord, her abdomen is large. There is no mistaken that she is carrying someone's offspring!" Ryo continued.

Sesshoumaru no longer found this funny. He gave Ryo one of his infamous deadly glares. " Ryo, are you aware that Rin is no older than ten summers?"

Sesshoumaru could be kind sometimes. He had to tell it to Ryo that way, so Ryo didn't embarrass himself trying to figure out why Rin couldn't be pregnant.

"Huh?" Ryo begin to blush furiously at the realization of his error. "I see," He said, looking down at the ground.

Jaken was oblivious to what Ryo was previously implying, but continued trying to rat Rin out. "And milord, this Jaken is positive she will have it in her chambers!"

Sesshoumaru nodded. Dismissing the embarrassed crowd of coyote youkai and Jaken. He continued on his way to Rin's chambers. She better not have brought a mutt to this Sesshoumaru's castle.

Upon finally making it there, he knocked on her door. Recently he had started to do this just to give Rin more privacy, although there was nothing she could hide from him because of his keen sense of smell. He would detect anything that went on in his home.

Rin called for him to enter before she realized who it might be. Darn, what if it's Lord Sesshoumaru, he'd see the puppy! And she wasn't ready to let him know of it yet...

Sesshoumaru opened the door only to see Rin sitting up on her futon, with the silk sheets pulled up over her, up to her chin. Her room was as usual except for the loud smell of dog. And it wasn't any from his pack(1) either.

Sesshoumaru sniffed a few more times, trying to detect the exact location of the smell, then looked over to Rin, who looked as though she was constipated.

She was squirming and wiggling, slouching and struggling with something under the sheet.

Sesshoumaru raised a brow. "Rin?" he called.

Rin smiled while still trying to hold down the thing under the sheet. "Yes, milord?"

Sesshoumaru stepped closer to the futon. "What is it you are hiding?"

Rin squirmed, then giggled. The puppy was licking her leg. "What ever do you mean, milord?" she asked, smiling innocently.

Sesshoumaru raised a brow. "No more jokes, Rin. Allow this Sesshoumaru to see what it is you have."

Rin frowned but nodded, pulling off the silken sheet. "It's Rin's puppy," She mumbled.

Sesshoumaru nearly growled. She'd referred to the puppy as her's so she intended to keep it.

Also, the puppy was...licking her thigh!

Sesshoumaru watched as Rin picked up the pup and placed it in her arms. Instantly, the puppy begin to lick her cheek.

"Oh, please let Rin keep the puppy, Lord sSsshoumaru! Rin will be good and I can care for the puppy on my own." Rin begged.

Sesshoumaru frowned. He didn't want to openly say he wanted to be the only dog in his castle, but he also wanted didn't want Rin's mutt there.

Rin pouted and gave her lord her oh-so-famous puppy-dog eyes. "Pleeeeaaaassseee!" she whined.

Sesshoumaru nearly winced at the sound of her voice. It was ear shattering, especially to his very sensitive hearing. "No."

"But why!? Rin will do all the work and everything!"

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. He really didn't have a reason, except he wanted to be the only dog in the castle.

"I said no." Sesshoumaru repeated.

Rin pouted again. The puppy started to lick her cheek again catching Sesshoumaru's attention. The mutt...how dare he?

"But pleeeaassee!" Rin continued.

Sesshoumaru continued to stare, in shock, at the puppy who was still licking Rin. Suddenly the puppy stopped and looked back at Sesshoumaru, it licked it's lips and barked, then continued to lick Rin.

Rin looked up at Sesshoumaru. "See, he's even begging you! Oh please?"

'If only she had any idea what the pup just said to him' Sesshoumaru thought.

The Lord stopped himself from grabbing the mutt by it's collar and throwing it out the nearest exit; Rin's balcony, which was a couple stories off the ground.

Looking out the balcony, Sesshoumarui realized it was late. He turned his attention back to Rin, who was smiling, enjoying the pup's dirty tongue on her cheek. How dare that...!

Sesshoumaru heard a growl escape his tightly clenched teeth. "We'll finish this tomorrow."

Rin smiled. 'So the puppy can stay?"

Sesshoumaru looked back at the pup, who was excessively teasing him, and licking at Rin's cheek, and chewing on her hair. He growled, quiet enough for only the pup's exceptional hearing to hear. "We'll see."

----

(1) by 'pack', Sesshoumaru means all the canine youkai that work for him. BTW, most of the servents are canine demons. Whether they be coyote, wolf, mutts, or w/e! BTW, Sesshoumaru is the ONLY dog demon in his castle.

A.N.- Yep, hope that was good, please review and thanks again, for all the other reviews. Um, question: what should I name the puppy? Someone said Fluffy, or Sesshy, and those seem like the most likely names

_Edited 2.8.08. Corrected grammar and spelling. Added a few sentences._


	4. In a Name

**Title:** Rin's Four Legged Obsession

**Authoress:** Liko-chan

**Warnings: **Language, fluff, OOCness, TWT, humor

**Summary:** Rin gets a puppy from a village after they find out that she's Sesshoumaru's charge. As Rin cares for the puppy, she eventually becomes so in love with it, she practically forgets about her Sesshoumaru-Sama. In time Sesshoumaru begins to miss his 'Rin moments' and wants the 'mutt' gone... but Rin won't let it go...

**Disclaimer:** Must I continue to torture my fingers by typing these disclaimers, but I will if I must. I do not own inuyasha or it's characters, but I do own the puppy!. Ow, that hurt!

A.N- Hey, hey, hey!(man, I'm weird). Anyhow, on to the thank you's, well, thank you all for reviewing, they were all so kind and nice, I didn't realize when I first wrote the story that so many people would like it, thank you all. Hopefully I can continue to please you all with this fic.

**Rin's Four Legged Obsession**

Chapter 4: Name?

Rin slept peacefully with the puppy by her side, every once in a while it would wake up and snuggle closer to her.

Meanwhile, on the opposite side of the castle, Sesshoumaru paced around in his chambers angrily. That damn pup was taking his Rin from him. Licking her like she was a piece of meat, then turned to him, and told him that she tastes good. _That mutt has to go...no exceptions..._

Sesshoumaru train of thoughts were interrupted by Jaken bursting in the room. "Milord!"

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. This creature is becoming most annoying. "Must I tell you again, Jaken," Sesshoumaru said as he gracefully shoved his foot in Jaken's face, "To knock before entering my chambers."

Jaken nodded respectfully and walked back out the room, knocking before entering again. "Milord, is this better?"

Sesshoumaru stared coldly at Jaken. "There is no point in knocking if you will barge in without my consent, first."

Jaken trembled. "Aye, sorry milord, this lowly servant will do it again."

"There is no need for that." Sesshoumaru said bluntly.

Jaken smiled, although Sesshoumaru continued to stare at him with his hypnotically deadly stare. Jaken's smile slowly faded.

"Jaken, is what you must tell me important?" Sesshoumaru asked, turning his attention toward his balcony.

Jaken gulped.

Almost every night, when Sesshoumaru wanted to be left alone, Jaken would come bothering him about something that didn't need his urgent attention. And when something was important, Jaken never came. What a lot of help he was.

"Maybe milord can deal with it in the morning?" Jaken croaked, scared for his life.

Sesshoumaru nodded, motioning for Jaken to leave.

Finally peace.

Now to think about that mutt...again.

**:Next Morning:**

Rin rushed down stairs to the dinning hall.

It was time for breakfast.

In her arms, she carried her puppy. Earlier, before she was informed of breakfast, she'd tried to let him run along with her, but he was too slow; carrying him was better, she decided.

"We're gonna have some breakfast, puppy. You want some? Of course, you do" Rin said, talking to the puppy.

"Watch out, human!" yelled Jaken.

Rin was too preoccupied with talking to the puppy to notice Jaken's small figure in the middle of the hall.

Trip, topple, and fall.

Rin tripped over jaken, taking him, her and, the puppy down. The puppy had flown a few feet away, landing softly on top of Jaken, while Rin landed hard on the floor.

"You! I told you to look out! Do you listen when this Jaken talks?" Jaken asked, only meaning for it to be a rhetorical question.

Rin nodded, rushing to the puppy. "Yes, Master Jaken, Rin listens." she picked up the puppy. "Sorry, puppy, are you okay?"

Jaken mumbled some very bad words under his breath, then walked over to Rin and her puppy. "Girl, did you call that dog 'puppy'? You cannot do that! You must name it!" Jaken yelled, louder than usual.

Rin smiled at Jaken. She thought about asking 'will Lord Sesshoumaru let her keep the puppy' but changed her mind, knowing Jaken would make sure she didn't keep the pup.

"He will be called..." Rin started, but Sesshoumaru had now come from his chambers, interrupting her decision for the puppy's name.

Jaken gulped than greeted Sesshoumaru. Whom, in return, ignored Jaken. All of Sesshoumaru's attention was given to the puppy. A deadly, evil glare was given to the pup while an innocent one is given back.

"Lord Sesshoumaru?" Jaken asked.

Sesshoumaru growled.

Hearing Sesshoumaru's growl, the pup's ears rose up on top it's head, then flew back against the tiny inu's skull. Frightened, It whined.

"Oh, what's wrong, Fluffy?" Rin asked, talking to her puppy.

"Fluffy!?" Both Sesshoumaru and Jaken said in unison; Sesshoumaru's voice sounding cold, while Jaken's voice sounded scratchy.

"Yes, Rin has decided to call him, Fluffy." She said proudly.

"Why?" Asked Jaken, who was rather curious because Rin had named the creature something...unusual for a_male_ dog.

"Because...he reminds Rin of Lord Sesshoumaru's fluff." She said, pointing to her lord's boa over his shoulder, "When Rin was younger, I would lay on it and it would keep me warm and it was soft, just like Rin's puppy."

Sesshoumaru raised a brow. Disturbing...to have a puppy named after the way something feels.

Rin brought the puppy closer to Sesshoumaru.

"He likes you, he likes Rin, and I'm sure he'll learn to like Jaken" She said, putting the puppy down.

Almost as fast as the puppy was put down, Jaken cried out. "Get it away from me!"

It seemed as though the little pup liked the look of Jaken's legs, because as soon as it was placed down, it begin to gnaw on Jaken's frog legs.

Rin giggled and Sesshoumaru held back a laugh. Interesting...

"Get this wild beast off of me!" Jaken yelled in horror. The bits were painless, but Jaken continued to yell.

Finally Rin pulled the puppy off of Jaken's poor bitten legs.

She set it down beside Sesshoumaru, who subconsciously growled. Then slowly and gracefully slid the puppy away from him with his foot.

Rin didn't notice that, nor did she hear Sesshoumaru's growl. The puppy growled back and strarted to run around, barking like a mad dog. Or mad...pup.

"Rin, shut that evil dog of your's up!" Jaken yelled.

Rin smiled, and called out to the dog but the pup didn't respond, since he wasn't used to the name 'Fluffy'.

Suddenly he stopped barking. Sniffing the air a bit, it soon ran to the nearest wall, and lifted one of it's legs.

Jaken's mouth dropped. Rin gasped, and Sesshoumaru stared. And the puppy released, wetting the wall and the floor.

Sesshoumaru growled. "Rin," he started, golden eyes narrowing in subdued anger.

Rin gulped. "Oh man, Rin will clean that up, don't worry!"

Jaken burst out laughing, only to meet the business end of Sesshoumaru's shoe.

"Rin, if you plan to keep it, you must train it. "Sesshoumaru simply stated.

Rin smiled. "So Rin can keep the pup?" She answered her own question, before Sesshoumaru could, "Oh, thank you!"

**A.N-** Well, there's Chapter 4. I hope ya enjoyed it. I enjoyed writing it. That Jaken...that Rin...THAT PUP! Such a hilarious trio! Anyhow, please review. Thanks again!!

_Edited 2.8.08. Corrected grammar, spelling and added minor sentences._


	5. Embarrassment

**Title:** Rin's Four Legged Obsession

**Authoress:** Liko-chan

**Warnings: **Language, fluff, OOCness, TWT, humor

**Summary:** Rin gets a puppy from a village after they find out that she's Sesshoumaru's charge. As Rin cares for the puppy, she eventually becomes so in love with it, she practically forgets about her Sesshoumaru-Sama. In time Sesshoumaru begins to miss his 'Rin moments' and wants the 'mutt' gone... but Rin won't let it go...

**Disclaimer:** My fingers are going to break if I type it, but hey, what the hell. I...don't own...Inuyasha, or...it's characters. :that was harder than I expected:

A.N- Hello, my lovies..Okay... Anyhow, I want to thank you all for over 40 reviews, I'm really happy to be fortunate enough to get so many in just 4 chapters. Thank you all VERY much. I'm happy I can be some entertainment to you.

**Rin's Four Legged Obsession**

Chapter 5: How Embarrassing

Jaken ordered the servant to clean up Fluffy's little present, so Rin could go eat her breakfast before it got too cold.

He had a feeling that she would be eating cold food for as long as that mongral was around.

In the dinning hall, Rin sat at the head of the table with the puppy in her lap. Knowing Sesshoumaru would highly disapprove of this, she made sure not to let anyone know the pup was there.

"May I have more beef?" Rin asked the chef, kindly, as he placed some noodles on the table.

Adoring Rin as much as every other maid or servant in the castle, the chef nodded happily and walked back into the kitchen.

Since she'd sat down at the large rectangular table, Rin had been giving the puppy every ounce of meat she had been served. Which wasn't much since she ate so little, but she asked for mutliple orders.

Fluffy, of course, happily ate up the delicious meat, whining for more. Just as the chef re-entered the dinning hall with a platter of beef, Sesshoumaru walked in through the opposite doors.

Rin turned slightly to glance over her shoulder at her Lord, allowing the puppy to slip off her lap and onto the ground.

"Milord?" She said, turning all the way around to face him.

Sesshoumaru nodded at her and the chef. "Beef, Rin?" He asked, confused, though he didn't let it show on his face.

Rin looked confused a moment, then turned toward the chef. "Oh yes, beef, um..."

Sesshoumaru raised a brow. "No need to answer, what you decide to eat is your choice."

But when had she become such an avid meat eater? That was a large plate of meat just for her, she was barely 90 pounds! And last time he had checked, which was yesterday, mind you, Rin preferred veggies over any type of animal.

Rin smiled and grabbed a piece of the sliced beef off the plate and stuffed it into her mouth. "Delicious." She muttered, forciably swallowing the barely chewed meat.

Sesshoumaru ignored her obvious lie and walked out the dinning hall. He didn't eat in front of her, for various reason, but the main one being he didn't eat his meat cooked, like she did.

Rin sighed and looked under the table for the puppy. 'Nope, not there' she thought. Getting out of her seat, she apologized to the chef for leaving so suddenly but thanked him for such a good breakfast. Although she feed most of it to the puppy, who was, now, nowhere to be found.

"Fluffy?" She said, crawling under the table. "Where are you?"

Confused and a bit surprised, the chef fumbled with the dish in his hands, before setting it on the edge of the table. He dropped onto his knees onto the ground. "Lady Rin, are you okay?"

Rin groaned. "Rin! Not lady Rin!" She said annoyed. Gah!! Hadn't she made it clear she didn't want to be called that!?

"Why not 'Lady Rin'?" Came a cold voice from above the table.

"Because, Rin does not want to be called Lady Rin, okay?" Her voice, still annoyed, carried through the empty dinning room.

"Not 'okay'." Came that same monotonous voice.

Rin growled and peeked out from under the table. She didn't realize that she'd crawled all the way to the other end of the table, which was quite far.

"Why not?" Rin asked, still slightly angry.

There was no response to that, only sounding footsteps getting closer. "Rin."

Now she remembered whose voice sounded so cold and monotonous. "Lord Sesshoumaru?" She stuttered.

She crawled halfway out from under the table, the drapes hanging on her back. Then, an out-stretched hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her up, from under the table completely. "Rin."

It was, in fact, Lord Sesshoumaru. Rin blushed, nearly forgetting about the puppy until she heard a loud yelp.

"Fluffy!" She called, wrenching her hand from Sesshoumaru's grasp. His claws nearly cut her, but her wrist was so thin, they managed to just slip out of his hold. She burst out of the dinning hall, running to wear she thought her pup would be.

Sesshoumaru followed, leaving a very confused chef behind. "Who's Fluffy?"

When she leaped out of the dinning hall, she propelled her forward, jumping out _onto _whoever was hurting her pup. She strangled the tall figure, beating him on the head. "Let Fluffy go!"

"Hey, get off, Rin!" Yelled the culprit.

Rin finally stopped beating on the poor guy once she realized Sesshoumaru had pulled her off him. "Ryo?" She asked, adrenaline still pumping.

"Yea. So, this mangy thing is your's?" He asked, avoiding eye contact with Sesshoumaru. He figured the man was either pissed that he'd addressed Rin as simply her name or that he hadn't gotten rid of the dog before Rin found them.

"Yes, it's Rin's puppy. His name is Fluffy." She said proudly.

"Fluffy? That's what you're calling it?" Ryo laughed. He lifted the pup up by the scruff of its neck," but it's a boy!"

Rin nodded. "So? He reminds Rin of Sess- "

Sesshoumaru interrupted. "Rin, get the pup."He did need to save his reputation, after all, "And Ryo, get out of my way."

Rin obeyed, yanking the poor, tortured pup from Ryo. "What'd you do to him?"

Ryo blushed. "Well...I didn't...I, uh, I just, sorta.."

Rin inspected the pup, making sure it wasn't injured. Well, not physically, anyway. The poor thing was, no doubt, tortured on the inside.

"Tell Rin what you did." Rin ordered, sternly. She was a little over four feet, yet ordering around a demon who was inching on 6 feet.

Ryo's blush intensified. "Well, I wasn't sure whether it was a guy or a girl and then it...it bit my ankle and I thought...well, your too young to know what I was thinking, so I pulled it's tail up and it yelped and so I-"

Rin was embarrassed for Ryo. Poor guy. "Really, it's okay. Rin's puppy is fine." Tortured but alive.

Rin followed in the direction Sesshoumaru went. He had long since left because he found Ryo's situation rather embarrassing for Ryo and him. Really, the coyote couldn't smell that the dog was a male? What the hell kind of senses did Ryo use, if he didn't use his nose like most dogs!

Rin found Sesshoumaru near his office door, either thinking or dozing. Rin was sure he was thinking, because sleeping was just not him. And he was standing...though sometimes she was sure he slept while standing, with his eyes open.

"Lord Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru glanced over his shoulder and looked at Rin. She had that wretched puppy with her. He opened the office door and left it ajar. A sign that she could enter if she'd like.

Rin smiled to herself. "Fluffy, stay here. Rin will be back."

The puppy whined as Rin put him down. "Rin is sorry, but I don't think Lord Sesshoumaru likes you very much, so you have to wait here."

She skipped into the office, waving 'bye' to the puppy. The pup only whined more and headed back toward the dinning hall, where Ryo was trying to pick up the pieces of his dignity that was scattered all over the floor.

Ryo stopped in his tracks when he caught a whiff of that evil little pup's scent. He growled.

The pup, who had been following Ryo for reasons unknown, suddenly leaped up and attacked Ryo's tail.

"Hey, get off!" He turned in a circle trying to grip his tail. The stupid dog was going to chew all the fur off!

The puppy barked muffled barks and continued to chew on Ryo's tail. Rin rushed out of Sesshoumaru's office, after kindly telling him that the pup needs dog food, a collar, and a bed. All of which he needed to pay for, since she was, in all essence, poor. And that she needed to go into one of the villages to get the aforementioned things. The bed he would need to have specially made...

She finally made it to the very odd and disturbing site of Ryo gnawing on the pup's tail, while the pup, in turn, gnawed on Ryo's tail.

"How do ya like that? Huh, huh!?" Ryo growled. Though he wasn't biting hard, for fear the dog might actually use those tiny, sharp teeth.

Rin laughed out loud as once again, Ryo's dignity shattered all over the floor. Sesshoumaru approached the scene of the two canines.

Could this be anymore humiliating?

Rin continued to laugh as she pulled Fluffy off the coyote youkai. "Fluffy, you can't go around attacking Ryo like that."

Ryo mumbled some of Jaken's favorite words under his breath, as he straighten his tail fur out.

Sesshoumaru turned his attention to the pup, who was currently licking Rin like she was an apple flavored blow pop. (His favorite kind of sweet).

Sesshoumaru almost growled but held it back. He again looked over to Ryo, who was in fact, growling out loud at the pup. Either because it was licking Rin, or because his tail was soaked with dog slobber.

Probably the latter.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at the pup, only to get two big balls of brown innocence looking back at him. _Deceiving mutt..._

A.N- Hope that was good. It's late now, well, for me anyway. I'm gonna go sleep now, and hopefully type another chapter for you all tomorrow. Review!

P.S.- Just so you know, I based Ryo off of Inuyasha. I intended to place Inuyasha in, but then decided to use Ryo instead. And when I write Ryo's character, I imagine Kouga, though it's more of Inu's personality.

_Edited 2. 20.08. Corrected grammar and added sentences._


	6. Jealousy

**Title:** Rin's Four Legged Obsession

**Authoress:** Liko-chan

**Warnings: **Language, fluff, OOCness, TWT, humor

**Summary:** Rin gets a puppy from a village after they find out that she's Sesshoumaru's charge. As Rin cares for the puppy, she eventually becomes so in love with it, she practically forgets about her Sesshoumaru-Sama. In time Sesshoumaru begins to miss his 'Rin moments' and wants the 'mutt' gone... but Rin won't let it go...

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha, or do I? Naw, I don't own it, but a girl can always dream can't she? REALLY, CAN'T I!? (Don't answer that)

A.N- Sorry I took so long to update, well not very long, but I planned on typing a chapter each day and posting it but I got caught up reading this fanfic which is really good and the author updated practically every day. So I'm really entertained and so on. Anyhow, onto the 'thank you's'. I really want to thank you all very much.

**Rin's Four Legged Obsession**

_One reviewer asked me Rin's age, well I decided to make her around 10 years old, because I wanted her to still be able to have that childish innocence, but also be able to decipher right from wrong and that a puppy needs food. I really just wanted her to be older, but also be _little_ Rin._

**Chapter 6: **More Jealousy

Jaken had spent most of his day with one of the demons from Ryo's coyote pack. The pup had, indeed, marked his territory in Sesshoumaru's castle. And that wasn't good.

It was not good at all.

"Do you still smell it?" Jaken asked, disgusted.

"What does it matter? Lord Sesshoumaru doesn't seem bothered by the pup's smell." Said the tired coyote demon. He had been sniffing every nook and cranny of castle all day!

"Oh, you're useless! ...Do you ever see Lord Sesshoumaru wandering around the castle, and suddenly deciding to . . . to . . . _relieve_ himself on the wall!?"

The coyote youkai looked at Jaken as though he had a giant spider on his face. He didn't answer Jaken's question but continued to stare at him.

Really, did Lord Sesshoumaru ever do that? If not, then _**how**_ did he mark his territory? Obviously none of the inu youkai-who lived in the castle-got to mark any territory, not even their bedrooms. It just wasn't allowed.

"Oh, you baka, go away!" Jaken yelled.

The poor coyote obeyed. "Geesh, I was only helping you out . . . BY THE WAY, I CAN STILL SMELL IT!" he said, smugly, walking away.

Jaken growled. "LORD SESSHOUMARU!" He yelled as he ran through the halls.

After the little incident with Ryo's tail, Rin decided to spend some time outside in the garden, until Sesshoumaru decided she could go into a nearby village to get puppy food.

She played with the pup and chased it, letting it chew on her hair. Good times, except when the pup had to . . . "relieve" himself. And it wasn't urinating.

Rin gaped at the scene before her. "Oh . . . " At first she was sure he was just being curious; smelling around. "Ah . . ." Then he turned and squated and "...EW!"

When the pup finally finished, Rin took him inside the castle so she could tell Lord Sesshoumaru about what the pup did all over his flowers. Hopefully he won' t get mad!

She ran through the halls calling out Sesshoumaru's name. As always, she didn't watch in front of her so most servants knew to look out for a speeding 10 year old, but Jaken never seemed to get out of the way fast enough. Or pay much attention to where he was going either.

So, the short toad demon was running toward Sesshoumaru's chambers just as fast as Rin was. He heard an odd sound.

Still running, he turned his head slightly to the side only to see Rin coming up behind him at an incredible speed. She wasn't looking in front of her, therefore, only one deduction could be made.

"RIN, LOOK OUT!" But it was too late.

She had hit, tripped and landed on him in less than three seconds.

"Ooowwww!" Rin howled.

Jaken was nothing less than unconscious and the pup was still safe in her arms.

Rin got up off Jaken and looked around, finally looking down at the Toad, who oddly resembled the present the pup left in the garden only a few minutes before. Except for the color, of course.

"Oh, Master Jaken! Are you okay?" Rin asked, actually concerned.

Jaken just groaned out a few syllables; parts of words Rin was too young to hear.

Scraping Jaken off the floor, Rin was met with a cold stare from Sesshoumaru. "Ano . . . "

"What is the meaning of this, Rin?" Sesshoumaru asked, although he had a really good idea.

"Well, Rin was coming to tell you about what Fluffy did and Jaken got in the way of Rin's running, and he tripped me."

Jaken only wobbled unsteadily and mumbled. Maybe Rin had done some serious damage, this time.

"What did it do?" Sesshoumaru asked, hoping the pup had done something bad enough to be thrown out of Rin's balcony. Of course he didn't let that show on his face.

"Well . . . Rin was playing with him and . . . " she stopped short when the pup began to squirm.

Fluffy jumped from her hands and looked around in curiosity. Circling Rin, and stopping behind her. He barked a few times at nothing in particular and said nothing important, either.

The pup dove through Rin's legs, landing in front of Sesshoumaru, only to run around him and through the nearest open door:

Sesshoumaru's chamber.

Before Rin could actually put together what had happened, Sesshoumaru was at his bedroom door, growling at the, now hidden, pup.

Jaken, snapping out of his little daze, calculated what happened and ran to Rin's side. She stood behind Sesshoumaru.

"See? You baka girl! Your pup only brings dire consequences to you _AND ME!_"

Rin frowned at Jaken. "Master Jaken, is lord Sesshoumaru upset at me?" He _**never **_ got angry at her. Sure, he beat Jaken and growled at others, but even when she did something wrong, he just told her of her mistake and had her fix it. That was all.

Jaken would have bonked Rin on the head with his staff, but unfortunately he'd left it where he fell. "NO, He's not upset. HE'S MAD! He doesn't even allow me into his chambers, let alone another dog! Another dog who will probably try to sqirt his icky urine all over the place!"

Rin gasped after contemplating what her lord wanted to do to that pup right now.

Mad, jealous dog hated, but innocent puppy (It was pretty obvious what it equals)?

Rin gasped again. Total hell. Puppy guts here and there or the cleaner choice, puppy remains splattered all over the ground, under the balcony outside. Both choices will leave you with a very, very satisfied dog and a VERY dead pup.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, please! Let Rin find the pup, pleeeaaaassseee!" Rin whined, teary eyed.

Sesshoumaru tried not to look at her but once he did look, he tried to ignore the puppy-dog eyes she gave him. 'She reminds me of that . . . mutt'. He thought, bitterly. But the look was much more convincing on her than a flea-bag!

"You have less than five minutes, no exceptions."

Rin sighed and rushed in. First, stopping in awe of her lord's room. It wasn't her fist time in there, but he had redecorated since her last visit. It looked better than before. Much better!

"Wow!" It also looked bigger than before, but that wasn't important. Right now, the bed was important. It was, also, big, and looked very comfortable. How could he not sleep so much in it!? He barely slept at all and had a bed like this!

"Less than four minutes."

Sesshoumaru cold voice startled Rin so much, she almost fell. "Fluffy!" she called.

Sesshoumaru was becoming more and more impatient and his anger was rising more and more. Need. To. Release. Anger. Now.

Jaken looked up at Sesshoumaru, who now, had an evil look in his eyes. Pain.

Jaken knew that look too well. "Ah, milord?" He should've just kept his big, beak-like mouth shut!

Sesshoumaru kicked him. Hard.

_Not as relieved as I would have been eliminating the pup, but it'll have to do, _the lord thought.

Turning back to Rin, he announced the time she had left. "Two minutes."

Rin was out of sight now. Somewhere in the room, still searching for her pup, whose life was on the line. Damn dog didn't know how much danger he was in! Didn't his mom ever tell him that big, angry dogs(inuyoukai, especially) were a no-no to go near!?

Sesshoumaru stepped into his chamber and sniffed the air. Rin was in the direction of the balcony and the pup was . . .on the bed.

On **HIS **bed.

Sesshoumaru growled, and it was loud enough this time, that Rin heard. All the way from the outdoor balcony, where she stood.

She rushed from the balcony and stopped a few feet from her lord. Standing beside the bed, she called, "Lord Sesshoumaru?"

Jaken rushed in the room. "Oh dear." The foot-print still present on his face.

Since Jaken was too short to see over the bed, he didn't notice the pup there. But Rin was tall enough. She looked to her right, in the center of the large bed(or futon) was her cuddly, little pup.

Across the room was Sesshoumaru, nearly red-eyed and growling. Save the pup or save yourself.

It would be suicide to jump in the path of an angry Sesshoumaru. Even her ten year old mind knew this!

Saving the pup, Rin decided, was worth the risk. She leaped onto the bed(or futon) just as Sesshoumaru pounced toward the futon(or bed).

In reality Sesshoumaru would have made into the bed before Rin with time to shred the pup up and catch Rin before she landed on his bed, but he slowed down a bit, for her sake. He really didn't want to scare her and have her fear him, for any reason. The pup's death wasn't that important.

Luckily no one was around with skilled enough eyes to see how he'd slowed down just a smidget. (How sweet).

Rin dived onto the bed and grabbed the pup, holding it tightly into her arms, as she cuddled into the silk sheets for protection. (Sorry but I had to say this, just try to imagine Rin diving on the bed, matrix style). She had the vague fear of him not stopping in time. He moved so fast!! But was able to stop on a dime. It was amazing, really.

Sesshoumaru landed just before the bed, gracefully on his feet. Rin was still digging deeper into his sheets with the pup in her hands. _Damn this!_

Rin sighed once she realized that no pain had been inflicted upon her. "Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"Get off Lord Sesshoumaru's bed, wench!" Jaken yelled, entering the room even farther.

Sesshoumaru growled at Jaken, basically kicking him out. No one invited him in. That ungrateful, rude, yapping bug!!(Anyone can tell how spiteful Sessy is being, now?)

Rin turned to face Sesshoumaru in the bed. "Rin will get the pup out, please don't hurt him."

Sesshoumaru wanted to sigh, but didn't. "Leave." He ordered, turning away to look out the balcony.

Rin smiled once she realized he was back to normal. "Okay!" she said.

Standing up on his bed and letting the pup jump down to run out of the room, Rin reached up to pet Sesshoumaru on the head. It wasn't meant as anything disrespectful, but the urge just wouldn't let up.

Being totally oblivious to Sesshoumaru's ever rising anger (and embarrassment), Rin skipped out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

A moment later, she opened the door again, forgetting to knock. A wide smile was planted on her face as she grinned over at her lord.

He didn't bother to spare her a glance, but she knew he saw her.

"Thank you, Lord Sesshoumaru." She said, sweetly.

He was still facing the balcony. The door where she stood was on his left side, so he could see her out of his periphil view. He turned slightly, at her words. The only acknowledgement she would get that he had heard her.

But that was enough for her, as she skipped out the room, shutting the door, lightly.

Sesshoumaru sat at the edge of the bed(or futon). Sighing to calm down. _She's only human, besides no one actually saw her . . . pet. . . . me, _he thought.

Releasing another sigh, Sesshoumaru laid back on the bed. Peace, finally. Then it hit him.

The scent.

His bed, his room, his favorite, custom-made, silk sheets--it all reeked of mutt! The little runt was slowly claiming everything in the castle, piece by little piece.

He had even taken . . . Rin!

A.N- Hey, I'm back. Thanks for more than sixty reviews, which has really made my spring break a wonderful one! Besides the beach trips, oops! That isn't even relevant. Anyhow, thanks again for the reviews, I'm happy to serve you all with this fic, please continue to enjoy it, because I do enjoy writing it.

Question: Does anyone know a website that's dedicated to the anime 'Gad Guard'? Or a place that is for fan fictions and had it listed, because ff.n doesn't.(This question is no longer relevant. FF has added GG.)

_Edited: 2.22.08. Added sentenced, fixed grammar mistakes, and changed Rin's age from 12 to 10._


	7. Rin's Mysterious Illness

**Title:** Rin's Four Legged Obsession

**Authoress:** Liko-chan

**Warnings: **Language, fluff, OOCness, TWT, humor

**Summary:** Rin gets a puppy from a village after they find out that she's Sesshoumaru's charge. As Rin cares for the puppy, she eventually becomes so in love with it, she practically forgets about her Sesshoumaru-Sama. In time Sesshoumaru begins to miss his 'Rin moments' and wants the 'mutt' gone... but Rin won't let it go...

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha does not belong to Li-chan.

**Rin's Four Legged Obsession**

Chapter 7: Rin's Temporary Illness

Sesshoumaru scrunched up his nose in disgust. That filthy mutt had its smell all over the his bed, his room, and his custom-made silk sheets. And, of course, his Rin.

He couldn't inhale the smell anymore. Instead of tearing the sheets up until they were little, bitty, pieces of scrap, he decided to trash them, maybe give them to Rin. Maybe.

She smelt enough like the hound, already.

Walking out of his room, Sesshoumaru finally decided that he wanted his property more than he cared for Rin's pup. His castle, his silken sheets, his Rin, the pup was taking too much.

Stopping in front of Rin's chamber's door, sesshoumaru lightly knocked. Although it was his castle and no one in it could hide anything from him, he had decided about a year ago that Rin deserved privacy. After all, she is a girl, a _growing_ girl, and she needed her privacy.

Who knew when she would become...more womanly? That was the reason he had hired a care taker--a female human, who could teach Rin, properly. He didn't want to deal with that awkardness anytime soon. And the smell! His nose twitched, all the females in the castle had the stench every month, but he managed to cover the scent. Most of the time.

Ever saw inu youkai, coyote youkai, kitsune youkai, and wolf youkai train and play-battle for hours on end in the hot sun and not bathe for days? Probably not, but the smell was MUCH worse. Of course, he couldn't do this every month, so he sent most of the women away.

But he had no intention of _ever_ doing that to Rin.

Getting no response, he opened the door. Rin was on a thick blanket, on the floor, near the balcony. The sunset shining on her and the pup. She was lying on her side, slowly stroking the Fluffy's tummy.

"Rin?" Sesshoumaru asked, although he knew she was not sleep.

Rin lifted her hand to silence him. Sesshoumaru was a bit shocked by Rin's blunt order and decided not to obey.

"Rin?" he said, a bit more annoyed.

Rin turned her head slightly to face him. She looked exhausted, maybe it was the pup tiring her out? Maybe he should get rid of it?

"Rin?" Sesshoumaru called once more.

Rin decided to answer, knowing she'd wake the pup. "Yes, milord?"

"You look ill, are you feeling well?"

Rin nodded, but Sesshoumaru sensed her illness coming up. Coming up and out her stomach, out her mouth, and onto the floor.

Stepping back, not wanting to inhale the vile scent of vomit, Sesshoumaru walked back towards to the door.

"Jaken!" He called.(of course made the toad clean the vomit!)

The pup had just waken up and was itching to get rid of his hyper active energy. Sesshoumaru cringed his nose up, the dog and the vomit and the dog again, it was all sickening.

The pup barked, looking over to Rin, who was now doubled over holding her stomach. Instantly he knew something wasn't right. He whined.

"Out of the way!" Yelled jaken as he skidded into the room. He slipped on one of Rin's teddy bears that was, grossly enough, covered in dog drool.

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. "Move." He said to the puppy, sliding it aside with his foot. _Annoying little..._

Rin allowed Sesshoumaru to lift her up and carry her to her bed(or futon). He stopped half way, and growled at the pup, who was gnawing on his pants' leg.

Sesshoumaru didn't hide the disgust on his face, when he carried her. Her vomit didn't exactly smell like she did, of roses and various fragrant flowers, and she was panting and blowing her rancid breath near his face.

But you get the bad with the good, so you accept it all for those you lo--those who belong to you.

Then the pup came along and bit onto his pants' leg, making it a hell of a lot harder to walk without kicking him out the balcony. The urge was awfully strong though.

Jaken stood over Rin in shock as his lord set the girl down. She looked bad. She was sweating and gasping for air, and even coughing a little. Every once in a while, she'd clutch onto the sheets, indicating she was in pain.

A nurse--the female human that had been taken in as Rin's care-giver, walked in and escorted Jaken out. She dared not kick Sesshoumaru out, but she did manage to get the pup out. She placed a cool wet cloth on Rin's forehead, and begin to ask the girl questions, only hoping Rin would answer.

**:Outside Rin's Room:**

Ryo had spent most of his day in his dog house. That was what he called his chamber. He shared his room with other demons from his coyote pack, but only because they wanted to, not that they had to.

Finally getting over his traumatic experience with the pup, he manage to leave his room with no fear. (And his tail not between his legs).

"Oi, you! Get away from me!" Jaken yelled.

Ryo smiled evilly. "Oh-ho! Jaken!" He howled.

Jaken ignored him. "Get off!"

Before Ryo had a chance to identify the scent of Rin's pup, he was knocked off his feet by the aforementioned hound.

"Dammit, nooo!"

"Serves you right!" mocked Jaken.

Most of Ryo's comrades came out of the room, drawn by the sound of their leader's howl. Ryo struggled trying to get the pup off his ankle. He growled, kicked, and even bit the pup, but nothing seemed to work. Of course he didn't hurt the pup, that would be asking for death. It would upset Rin, which would, in turn, piss of Sesshoumaru...

Finally releasing Ryo, the pup took off down the hall, to who knows where. Ryo ran behind him, with most of his pack behind him. Jaken came running last.

Ryo stopped at a fork in the hall. Dammit! The pup's scent was almost everywhere, but so was Sesshoumaru's and his, and his pack's. Along with Jaken's, Rin's, and random members of the staff.

"Too many canines in this damn place!" He growled.

"Well, you foolish mutt, what do we do?" Asked Jaken.

Ryo just growled, then barked, telling the rest of the pack to go down one of the halls, while he and the toad, went down another.

"WHAT!?" Asked Jaken, who after so many years around dogs, still didn't understand dog-tongue.

Ryo just punched him upside the head. "Shut it!" He hissed to Jaken. Turning to his pack, " GO, tell me when you find the pup!" Ryo yelled to the pack.

They ran off, and Ryo waited for Jaken to regain consciousness, before they took off down the other hall.

Jaken tripped a few times on the way, and fell in something mushy and smelly.

"Oh no!" Jaken groaned. "There's no way..."

Ryo laughed. "Oh yea! That's gonna leave a shitty stain!" He joked, "Get it? Shit-ty?"

Jaken didn't laugh. Ryo's jokes either sucked or were used at bad times, like now! "Ugh, dogs! You all annoy me!"

**:Back in Rin's Room:**

Sesshoumaru spent all of his time sitting beside Rin's bed. Of course, he wouldn't ket her know that when she woke, but it was comforting to know that she was beside him. Her sickness had deteriorated and she only had a slight fever now, but that was also leaving.

She slept, peacefully. Her sickness was only from prolonged exposure to the spores of a deadly-demon plant, which was now uprooted, burned, and cast into a bottomless pits of blackness.

Just as Sesshoumaru drifted back into thought, he heard a faint scratching sound on the door.

Sniffing the air, he realized it was that oh-so annoying pup. _Maybe if I ignore the sound, he'd stop and go away..._

Rin moaned. "Pup...py?"

Sesshoumaru frowned. Figures she'd call his name...

Rin opened her eyes and smiled instantly. Must admit, he did miss that smile, even if she was only out for about 4 to 6 hours, he wasn't keeping tract anymore.

The scratching continued, then came those-oh-so-sickening whines._ Go jump off a cliff and die already..._

The pup would bark every now and then. Saying to let him in and other similar things, and a few bad words, which Sesshoumaru was sure that lil' pup had picked up from Jaken. He'll have to punish Jaken for his imitatible bad language.

Rin sat up and looked at the door. "Ano...what's that?"

Sesshoumaru ignored the sounds coming form the door again. "Nothing important. Rest."

"But Rin cannot sleep with such loud noises. And where is Fluffy?"

Sesshoumaru cringed at the name of the pup. How? Why? Ugh! "Fl...your pup..." Sesshoumaru silently bit his tongue.

None of the words fit, they all were too... he closed his eyes a moment. _Damn the human language!_

"Milord?" Rin asked, worried.

"The pup is fine, he is. . . busy with Jaken. Ignore the noise, it will fade." Sesshoumaru announced.

Rin smiled and laid back down. If Sesshoumaru said her pup was fine, then her pup is fine! She would always believe her lord.

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes, and walked towards the door once he head Rin's light snores. He opened it and just as the pup tried to zoom in, he grabbed it by the rough of it's neck and carried it out.

"I want speak to you. Privately." Sesshoumaru practically growled.

The pup just squirmed, and tried to bite Sesshoumaru hand, but eventually realized, his efforts were futile.

The pup whined.

"Humph!" Sesshoumaru sounded, carrying the pup the down hall by the rough of it's neck.

**A.N-** Hey, I'm back. Sorry I took so long, but ya kno how school can be, right? Well anyhow, thanks for reviewing, you guys are the best! Really, thank you all so much, but I'm having a really hard time trying to decide whether to actually add a plot to this, or leave what I got? I was thinking about letting Rin hit puberty in a small time skip, but I changed my mind.

_Edited: 2.22.08. Corrrected grammar and spelling. Added sentences and such._


	8. Smarty, McSmart Dog

**Title:** Rin's Four Legged Obsession

**Authoress:** Liko-chan

**Warnings: **Language, fluff, OOCness, TWT, humor

**Summary:** Rin gets a puppy from a village after they find out that she's Sesshoumaru's charge. As Rin cares for the puppy, she eventually becomes so in love with it, she practically forgets about her Sesshoumaru-Sama. In time Sesshoumaru begins to miss his 'Rin moments' and wants the 'mutt' gone... but Rin won't let it go...

**Disclaimer: **Li-chan doesn't own Inuyasha.

**Rin's Four Legged Obsession**

Chapter 8: He's So Smart, Isn't He?

Rin squirmed on the bed.

Fluffy was constantly on her mind and not to mention her Sesshoumaru-sama. He'd been acting strange since she got her pup. She would have to talk to him; stop ignoring him, like old times.

"Lord Sesshoumaru?" Rin whispered.

Her room was dark and cold. It made her feel lonely...

Fluffy wasn't around and neither was Jaken, Ryo, or even Sesshoumaru.

Rin threw the covers off her and leaped onto the floor. Instantly she got dizzy; blood rush. She got up too fast.

Sitting back on the bed, Rin took a deep breath. Fluffy could wait . . . if only for a minute.

Sesshoumaru held the pup by the rough of it's neck, casting it away from his body in disgust. The pup smelled. It really needed a bath.

Finally reaching his office doors, Sesshoumaru peeked over his shoulder and made sure no one was around.

He threw the pup inside and followed. The pup instantly started growling, while at the same time backing into a corner.

"Stop it," Ordered Sesshoumaru.

The pup looked left then right, up and then ahead at Sesshoumaru. Fear in it's eyes. He begin to whine, bowing lower on its tummy. Dragging his belly across the floor toward Sesshoumaru, as he whimpered and wagged his tail. He kept licking his nose, trying his best to appease the obviously greater dog-demon.

Sesshoumaru growled. Ignoring the pup's act of submission. He didn't need a pup to submit to him, it was painfully obvious who the superior one was.

"Now, you wish to show respect for me after marking my castle, degrading my minions, and taking my Rin?" The taiyoukai growled, coldly.

The pup whined louder, cuddling near Sesshoumaru's foot. He was a slick one. That little gesture may have worked on the alpha of his pack back in the village or on his mother, but it would not be enough to satisfy this Sesshoumaru.

"Move." The lord ordered.

He looked around his office. The room was some hundred feet off the ground. If something were to accidently fall out the window and die; a slow, horrible, blood splattering death on the ground below, no one could help but to think something of it. But they would be wise enough not to say anything. It would just be an unfortunate accident, the rumors would say aloud, but in whispers, they would, of course, be accusing. As they should.

Looking down at the whining pup again, Sesshoumaru noticed something about it's eyes. Rin. She used those same big, brown, pleading eyes when she wanted to appease any anger her Lord felt toward her.

"Move." Sesshoumaru hissed, once again.

This time, the pup obeyed. It backed up into the corner again, it's whines falling silent. It begin to pant now, happy as a jaybird on Sunday morning, or as happy as Rin on any morning.

Sesshoumaru felt a small knot in his stomach. Disgust for contemplating the demise of the pup or hunger? Probably the latter...he hadn't had a bite all day.

Someone knocked on the door. Sesshoumaru was about to growl but recognized the scent of the offender.

Rin.

She opened the door a moment later, smiling brightly. Still looking sick with faint black rings around her eyes, a rosy nose, and flushed cheeks. And a very light sheen of sweat plastering her bangs to her forehead.

Sesshoumaru frowned. Why hadn't she recovered fully, yet? It bothered him, but he knew humans took far longer to heal than demons.

She rushed into the room, uninvited, and picked up the pup, planting kissing on it. Happy as ever to see her, the pup practically tried to lick the skin off Rin's face.

"Hey, stop that!" She joked.

Sesshoumaru held back a growl. He walked over to his desk and seated himself. He'd had enough of that pup. _Should have gotten rid of it when I had the chance . . . damn those eyes!_

Rin smiled to her lord. He looked bored, as usual. _Maybe I should spend time with him? _

The puppy begins to squirm, wiggling closer to Rin. Sesshoumaru knew what was coming, and he didn't feel like what was going to happen.

He rubbed his temples. "Shut the door, Rin" Sesshoumaru ordered.

Rin smiled and did as she was told, pushing the door. But the door hit something and doubled back open.

Rin gasped and peeked behind the door. There lie Jaken and Ryo, Ryo sitting on Jaken.

"Oh no! Ryo, are you okay?" Rin asked, putting the pup down and helping him up.

Ryo smiled and nodded, looking toward the pup, who seemed to be infatuated with something behind Ryo.

Ryo gasped as he realized his tail was wagging. The pup took a step closer. His mouth slightly parted, tail whipping back and forth. It had spotted it's prey.

Sesshoumaru rubbed his temples a bit more slower. _Not now, please Kami keep them quiet._

Jaken got up, yelling. "WHAT HAPPENED, YOU STUPID COYOTE!? CAN'T YOU WALK SOMEWHERE, WITHOUT CRASHING INTO A DOOR! STUPID CREATURE! TRYING TO KILL ME AND WHATNOT!"

Rin smiled at seeing Jaken and that he was okay. With that mouth, how couldn't he be. "Good that you are fine, Master Jaken!"

Jaken growled at Rin's bad Japanese. "Watch your tongue, girl!" he said not meaning to sound too mean. He was actually trying to correct the way she spoke--here grammar was all wrong, but it ended up sounding like she had used a bad word, and needed to be scolded.

Rin frowned, not sure what she had said wrong. "Ano . . . Sorry?"

Ryo dusted himself off and glared at the pup again. Evil, little, four-legged mutt! As if it could read his mind, the pup growled at Ryo.

The coyote youkai gaped stupidly at the puppy, and looked around crazily. "Evil dog! Yea, I said it!"

Jaken gasped thinking Lord Sesshoumaru would be offended, but it was exactly the opposite.

Rin glared at Ryo, trying to look as mean as possible but her cheerful face couldn't distort in such a manner--that was a look only Sesshoumaru could pull of perfectly.

Jaken continued to stare at Sesshoumaru, who was becoming very annoyed by this point. The yelling, growling, talking...why hadn't he killed them all(except Rin) by now?

"Why are you all in this Sesshoumaru's office?" Sesshoumaru said trying to calm his pulsing temples. Headache. His glare didn't falter, though, as his amber eyes pierced through the trio at his door (Rin excluded).

Ryo looked at Sesshoumaru, couldn't really think of an answer, so he looked to Jaken. Jaken frowned then whimpered, looking to Rin. And Rin? Well she smiled up at her lord, a big grin on her pale, flushed face. (She's still sick, ya know).

She giggled as she picked up her pup and took it over to Ryo. "Go play with fluffy. He likes you!" She said, pushing him and Fluffy out of the doorway. She followed closely behind them, planning to go back to bed--most likely where her lord wanted her to be.

Jaken tried to follow but tripped and fell, only to get kicked by Rin as she tried, and failed, to step around him.

"Gomen, Master Jaken." But she didn't help him up.

Rin started to shut the office door when Sesshoumaru called her back in. She peeked in, smiling. "Yes, milord?"

Sesshoumaru couldn't think of a way to put this. Well, he could think of many ways to put it, but he preferred to say it as kind as he could, as not to hurt Rin's feelings, but still remain his cold, nonchalant, dispassionate self.

He wanted the pup gone. That was it, really. And well, his Rin back. That would be an added bonus to the pup being banished. It was probably the pup's fault Rin was ill, anyway.

He sighed. Too difficult. Looking into her big, brown, innocent eyes made things very difficult to say, or do. Rin just smiled and fully entered the office.

Sesshoumaru watched her pace around, probably trying to keep her mind of her feverish, weak body. She probably felt faint.

But nonetheless, this had to be said! There was once a time, when even Rin couldn't make this great taiyoukai speechless and bothered...Obviously those times were gone...but still!

"Rin . . . The pup has to go."

Dread fell upon Rin's face. "Milord? Why?" She didn't start to cry, at least not yet but he was still thankful.

"The pup is, most likely, what is causing your illness. All of the demon plants in this vicinity are gone, yet you still smell and look ill." He kept his voice cold and distant, "He will be the death of you."

Rin smiled, nervously. "But Rin feels fine . . . See?" She said, twirling in a circle and running back and forth. She stopped suddenly, the world around her was spinning really fast. Wobbling a bit on her feet, she approached the desk and leaned against it.

"But you are not well," Sesshoumaru said, maintaining his cold tone though there was a bit of a growl in there. "Either the pup goes, Rin, or your health goes."

Rin gasped. "But, I love Fluffy!" She exclaimed, "Is there not anything you could do, Lord Sesshoumaru!?"

Sesshoumaru nearly sighed. Nearly. Maybe her sickness was an allergy to this pup (he hoped so, then he wouldn't have to EVER deal with her and her love for _other_ dogs), but then she'd be allergic to him too. Right? Maybe she was allergic to something else? Or perhaps it was just a simple illness. Humans were weak and very susceptible to feeble diseases that a youkai wouldn't even flinch an eye at.

Rin walked over to Sesshoumaru and stood behind him. With him seated, she was about his height so she draped her arms over his shoulder and hugged him from behind. Making very sure he was OK with the touch. She had learned to read his demeanor over time, but if he didn't want to be bothered, he would've pushed her away.

"Is there not anything," she asked sweetly, "you can do?" Her hugs were very rare, mainly because he didn't want to be touched...but it did allow him to subtlely put his scent on her. Perhaps this was why he allowed her to drape herself over his back.

Sesshoumaru held back a whine. He was the Taiyoukai of the Western Lands, he did not whine. But when his young charge scratched lightly behind one of his elvin ears, he tipped his head just a smidget. She probably hadn't noticed, though.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes, slowly. It felt very nice, almost enough to lull him into a light doze. It reminded him of when she would have nightmares and would, nervously, come to his room. Of course, he never let her sleep with him--he slept to lightly for company. And he'd seen her sleep--she kicked, punched, and wiggled all over the place. He wouldn't get an ounce of sleep with her around. But she did come to his room, and while she spoke of her vivid night terrors, she was unconsciously rubbed and scratch behind his ears--a comforting feeling it was. Especially since he didn't have to explain to her--over and over again--that her dreams were just that, dreams.

Just as Sesshoumaru thought things couldn't get any better than an ear-scratching or worse than when Ryo and Jaken had appeared earlier, he heard a loud crash out in the hall.

Opening his eyes slightly, he stared at the door. They had better not come in, annoying the hell out of him. He heard the faint snore of Rin in his ear, and had come to the conclusion that she was standing up, asleep. Her scratching had turned into little twitches of her fingers, as she tried to continue to please him, even in her sleep.

If he got up, she'd fall back but if he stayed, his castle would slowly be torn apart by it's own inhabitants. So he grabbed Rin by her still scratching hand and slowly pulled her around the seat. Her feet stayed put, as her body leaned over the arm-rest. She mumbled lightly as she toppled over into his lap.

The sounds in the hall stopped. Then there was whispering followed closely by a loud _thump!_

Sesshoumaru sniffed the air. Jaken, and that damn coyote youkai, Ryo. Again.

Carrying Rin out of the office, the taiyoukai entered the aforementioned noisy hall. Odd timing, odd sight.

Ryo was slumped over Jaken's back trying to hold something down; with Jaken under him, also bent at the waist. it was a rather hilarious sight, because Ryo looked like he was banging Jaken from behind, while Jaken was . . .

What the hell?

Jaken was holding something down. Something brown, something like Rin's pup!

Sesshoumaru gracefully walked over toward the struggling trio.

Good thing Rin was asleep, catching Ryo and Jaken like that would only start her on another barage of questions about things that caught her curiousity. Why is Master Jaken is green and little? Did he not eat his vegetables when he was small--smaller? Why does Ryo have a tail and I don't? Do all inuyoukai have tails? Milord, do you have a tail? Why doesn't Jaken get married? I've never seen him with a girl? Are there even girl frog-youkai? And so on.

Eventually the questions led to things he would rather not have to explain to a child. Maybe when she was older...

Sesshoumaru glared Jaken, after inspecting Ryo's position on top of Jaken. (He knew his servant wasn't all that straight, but in public!) Looking at the small pup, Sesshoumaru thought he felt a tinge of pity pass through him. Or it could have been hunger, and he still hadn't eaten anything.

Ryo leaped off Jaken, panting. "Got 'em!"

Jaken leaped off the floor also. "GOOD JOB, MUTT!" He practically yelled, causing Rin to turn in Sesshoumaru's arms. She might not have been a light sleeper, but she was sick--she wouldn't be able to rest deeply.

Sesshoumaru raised a leg, gracefully kicking Jaken into a nearby wall. He looked down at the pup. Poor thing(Ha! Not really.). They had placed a leash around it's neck. How degrading...

The pup tried everything to get it off, but all efforts were pointless.

"That'll keep ya where we want ya!" Ryo taunted, his tail wagging happily.

The pup growled and leaped up at Ryo's face. He missed, but landed behind the coyote, biting down on the waving tail before him.

"Dammit all, Get off!" Ryo yelped.

Sesshoumaru nearly smirked. No point in having the leash if you didn't hold the other end.

"Keep quiet. Rin is asleep." Sesshoumaru announced, leaving Jaken to mellow in his grief and pained body, and Ryo to get the pup off his tail.

**A.N.-** I'm back! SO SORRY! I took so long. had so many projects at school and other stuff, and my birthday came and I was busy like all weekends, and I'm sorry. And also I was too lazy. I'm thinking about another fic soon, but only after this one is finished, because I learned that I can't maintain two stories (barely even one). Thanks so much to all of you, this story will probably only be like 10 chapters long. Excluding an epilogue.

A lot of people say they want the pup to die. I'm not so sure though, you all will probably cry if I kill the pup, or ya might even throw a party and invite Sess, get him wasted and have your way with him. I'm not sure, I dunno, it's your choice. If I do decide to get rid of him, I'm quite sure it would be like . . . Oops! Don't wanna tell ya! Gotta go! Thanks again!

Review please!

_Edited: 3.4.08. Fixed grammar mistakes and names._


	9. Little Lost Pup

**Title:** Rin's Four Legged Obsession

**Authoress:** Liko-chan

**Warnings: **Language, fluff, OOCness, TWT, humor

**Summary:** Rin gets a puppy from a village after they find out that she's Sesshoumaru's charge. As Rin cares for the puppy, she eventually becomes so in love with it, she practically forgets about her Sesshoumaru-Sama. In time Sesshoumaru begins to miss his 'Rin moments' and wants the 'mutt' gone... but Rin won't let it go...

**Disclaimer: **Li-chan doesn't own Inuyasha.

**Rin's Four Legged Obsession**

Chapter 9: You Lost My Pup!

Sesshoumaru placed Rin on her bed, and tucked her in. She was getting big. Older. This could become a problem soon . . .

Turning and walking toward the door to leave, Sesshoumaru looked back, frowning.

Rin was up, no longer asleep. She instantly looked at him. He continued walking but she called out to him. So he stopped, turning to her.

Rin smiled and got up out of the bed, abeit a bit unsteadily. She looked around her room as she walked over to him, either looking for her pup, or just looking for the sake of looking.

When she stopped before him, she bowed her head, blushing. Even with her flushed cheeks, Sesshoumaru could more redness spread.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, Rin is kinda afraid to sleep in here." When she glanced up at him, she noticed his frown hadn't left(he usually puts up that emotionless facade), so she quickly defended her reasons, "It's dark and cold and makes spooky noises. And if Fluffy isn't here to sleep with me, I can't go to bed!! I'll stay up the whole night!"

Sesshoumaru raised a brow. He was sure she was over those little fears. He had hoped she was, anyway.

He turned on his heels, walking out of the room. Rin on his tail, following closely. For someone who was supposed to be tired, she sure didn't seem tired. She skipped and twirled and clapped a few times, causing the sound to echo throughout the hall. Yea, she didn't seem like she had just woken up.

Sesshoumaru stopped outside his office door and looked around. Neither Jaken, nor Ryo was around. The pup was no where insight either. Sniffing the air, he realized they weren't even inside the castle.

"Go to the room," Sesshoumaru ordered as he walked in the opposite direction.

"But Rin doesn't want to be alone," Rin squeeked, "that's why I want to sleep with you!"

Sesshoumaru nearly sighed, but opted to not to. He didn't sigh. "Come, then."

He led Rin to the front doors of the castle and walked out. He sniffed the air, unoticably, as he headed toward the garden on the side of his home.

And low and behold, there lay Jaken and Ryo, sprawled out _on_ his flowers. The pup was on top of Ryo's belly sleeping. His little hindpaws twitching as he dreamed.

Rin gasped in joy. "How kawaii!" She squealed.

Sesshoumaru actually did sigh this time. How could Ryo actually do this, betray him like that? He was so sure that the coyote youkai hated the pup as much as he did, but looks like he was wrong...Just for that, Ryo would have bathroom duty! And Rin made a big mess in the bath, after playing outdoors and training all day.

Sesshoumaru expected Rin to run over and pick up the pup, but instead she stayed by him. She had a smiled spread on her face from ear to ear, though.

"What is so amusing?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Rin just smiled. "Rin thought Ryo didn't like Fluffily but now I know he does!"

That's it? That's all it takes to cheer her up, something so simple. Well he should have expected that, every since he had revived her, she had been easy to cheer up, smiling at the simpliest things.

Sesshoumaru turned and begin to walk away. He'd let them sleep outside, if just for tonight. Hopefully it would rain on them.

Maybe tomorrow, he'd send to them a village to get the pup food, so he can rest. Or maybe the three of them could starve to death...that idea was a lot more appealling.

Rin skipped along behind him, humming. It sounded like a nice song, but it wasn't _his_ song. This song was different from the song she sang, when he left, as she'd wait for him to come back.

"Rin."

Rin continued to hum, then stopped and answered Sesshoumaru. "Yes, milord?"

"You do not wish to take the pup with you to sleep?"

Rin placed her index finger on her chin. "Hmm . . . Not really. He looks happy sleeping with Ryo and Jaken, so I'll let him stay."

Sesshoumaru nodded once. At least he'll have Rin for one night without worrying about the pup bothering them.

Satisfied with the way things were going, the taiyoukai smiled mentally to himself. Just like old times . . .

Finally reaching his room, Sesshoumaru opened the door and let Rin in. She smiled as she entered his room. He had, yet again, redesigned it. Those oh-so-comfortable, silk sheets he'd had on his bed, when the pup laid on it, were gone.

Rin smiled as she made her way to the big, comfy-looking bed. Boy was she going to sleep well in this bed. Even though he had moved the other silk sheets, he had new, equally as comfty, sheets on, now.

Sesshoumaru shut the door and made his way to his bed. Finally rest and relaxation. With his Rin.

Upon laying on the bed, Rin was immediately alseep. And even though he didn't 'sleep', Sesshoumaru dozed lightly, closing his eyes.

Not a few hours later, was he growling as he turned(gracefully) onto his back. What in the world was bothering him so much that he couldn't sleep properly.

Something kicked his thigh.

_Damn this!_ He thought as he opened his eyes narrowly. Then there was a sharp pain in his chest._Enough of this!_

Sesshoumaru sat up and looked to his right. There sleeping peacefully was Rin. She turned sideways, so she was laying horizontally on the bed, rather than vertically. And kicked her legs out, barely missing his very special (and needed) nether regions.

He kind of wished he had slept in his armor. She had one foot on his chest, so when he sat up, it dropped down to his thigh, where her other foot lay, resting.

She would not sleep here, anymore. By morning she would have subconsciously beaten him to a pulp. Now he knew why he never let her sleep, overnight, with him.

Again, she turned, her knee hitting him and to gut as her hand tangled in his hair (it was so long, even as he sat up, it still lay spread around him on the bed). She yanked the silver locks, then relaxed again, breathing peacefully through her mouth. (Her nose was stopped up).

Maybe she wouldn't mind sleeping on the floor or in a closet, or even outside with her pup. She slept deep enough that she probably wouldn't wake up, anyway.

Rin turned again but Sesshoumaru quickly caught her leg. She was trying to kill him or injure him very badly, in her sleep.

Sesshoumaru moved away from Rin, but didn't get very far, realizing there was no more space on the bed. He looked to the right of Rin, and noticed she had moved a hell of a lot throughout the night. There was so much space beside her, and yet she continued to move, hit, roll, and kick on him. He was nearly off the bed!

Sesshoumaru lifted Rin up and moved her over. Maybe for the rest of the night she'd stay in place. But alas, he was wrong. Very wrong.

Less than a minute after he'd laid back down, he felt a sharp pain in his back. She kicked him. Hard.

He sat up again and looked at her. Now she was spread out on the bed, with her foot in his side, her other foot near his pillow, and her head and arms nearly off the bed._Humans..._

Finally realizing he wasn't going to sleep tonight, Sesshoumaru, sat up and read one of his books. Every once in a while, Rin would toss or turn, and nearly knock him out or something close to it, and he'll have to catch her flying leg or arm.

A few times, she nearly fell of the bed(head, first), but he would grab the closest body part to him, and pull her back, securely on the bed.

Morning came fast, for Rin at least. Sesshoumaru felt as though he'd been in a battle, fighting all night with a competitive foe. And although Rin wasn't a foe, she had Sesshoumaru doing a hell of a lot of protecting himself.

She yawned as she sat up. "Good morning, Lord Sesshoumaru." She smiled, brightly.

Sesshoumaru nearly yawned, but held it back. He glanced at her, before looking back down at his book. "Good morning, Rin."

She stretched and looked into the book he was reading. "What are you reading, milord?"

Sesshoumaru stared at the book. He'd only read about two pages the whole night. If he wasn't trying to fend off one of her kicks, he was trying to stay awake, so he wouldn't get hit by constantly moving limbs.

"It is no longer interesting," He said, monotonously. He honestly didn't remember what the book was about or what was on the two pages he had read...

"Oh . . . well, Rin is hungry, wanna go eat?"

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Go clean yourself, then we'll meet in the dinning hall."

Rin nodded and rushed off to her room. "Can we go to a village today, milord?" Rin asked with pleading eyes.

Sesshoumaru raised a brow. Why does she want to go to a village? He nodded. "Later."

Rin squealed and rushed out.

Sighing, Sesshoumaru closed his eyes, just resting, not sleeping, not yet.

Rin rushed to get dress, leaping out into the hall, and ran to the dinning area to wait for her lord.

He came only a few minutes after she did. Smiling, she headed to her seat and waited for the chef.

"Good morning, Lord Sesshoumaru, Lady Rin," He said as cheerfully as ever.

Rin smiled, larger. "Good morning!"

Sesshoumaru just nodded.

"Where is your pup, Lady Rin?" The chef asked.

Rin gasped. She'd nearly forgotten about him. "He is with Ryo and Master Jaken. Rin will go get him now, can you please cook him some beef?"

Sesshoumaru nearly growled. She had been feeding the pup beef? His beef? He looked over to Rin, then at the chef and raised a brow. Wonder what he will do? Surely he wouldn't feed another dog his food, right before Lord Sesshoumaru...

Rin excused herself and ran outside to get Fluffy. Sesshoumaru eyed the chef, waiting to see what he'd do.

The chef twitched nervously under Sesshoumaru deadly glare. "I think I should . . . " he started.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. Feed the pup his beef and die or don't feed the pup and Rin cries and the pup dies of starvation?

"You should what?" Sesshoumaru said in his usual cold voice, but a bit more menacingly.

The chef began to sweat. "I should . . . -" he was cut off by Rin's yelling.

Ryo and Jaken came running into dinning hall, yelling something about it wasn't their fault. Then came in Rin, who was apple red and had tears in her eyes, yelling about her pup.

"You had him last and now Rin's pup is gone!" Rin yelled.

Jaken pulled up his staff to defend himself, but Rin threw a bowl at him and it crashed onto the heads of the staff.

"When I woke, he wasn't there . . . we'll find him, just give us time!" Ryo shouted.

Jaken just trembled. Ryo hid behind Jaken, although he was way too tall to actually call it 'hiding'.

Rin growled then started to cry, running over to Sesshoumaru. She buried her head in his shoulder. "Fluffy is missing, and Ryo and Master Jaken does not know where he is!" She wailed.

Sesshoumaru gave Jaken and Ryo one of his deadly glares. "Find the pup and return it here," He ordered, coldly.

Even if he didn't want the dog back, Rin did. And, well, that's all that mattered.

They both nodded and stumbled over each other, trying to get out. Ryo actually stepped on Jaken but tripped and fell when Jaken grabbed his ankle.

"Please hurry. He could be in danger!" Cried Rin, as she tried to follow them.

Sesshoumaru kept a tight grip on her wrist. "Stay, we will go to the village, if you still wish to." He said.

Rin sniffed and wiped her tears on her sleeves. "Okay, we can go, Lord Sesshoumaru."

He nodded, but released her. "Eat, then we will leave."

Rin smiled, tears still in her eyes. "Okay."

**A.N.- **Hello y'all. I tried to make this long, and hopefully it is. I know I'm taking longer and longer to update, but I'm also taking a class online, and I have to download some things that my computer won't let me setup, so I've been trying and trying and freakin' trying some more, but to no avail. I'll have to try at school. Anyhow, thank you all VERY much for more than a hundred reviews. I almost fainted when I saw that 108 reviews. -starts to cry- You've made me the happiest girl in the world -sniffs- Anyhow, thanks again, and look out for an update.

Review please.

P.S.- I know this is a long author note, but I have a question. Ya see, I have an idea for another fic and it'll be called "The Girl Who is Always There." It's a SessRin fic about Rin's devotion to Sesshoumaru.

_Edited: 3.1.08. Fixed Grammar mistakes and corrected sentences. NOTE: The story _The Girl Who is Always There _will be written. But I've read enough fics with a similar themes, so the theme has changed._


	10. The Innocent::End::

**Title:** Rin's Four Legged Obsession

**Authoress:** Liko-chan

**Warnings: **Language, fluff, OOCness, TWT, humor

**Summary:** Rin gets a puppy from a village after they find out that she's Sesshoumaru's charge. As Rin cares for the puppy, she eventually becomes so in love with it, she practically forgets about her Sesshoumaru-Sama. In time Sesshoumaru begins to miss his 'Rin moments' and wants the 'mutt' gone... but Rin won't let it go...

**Disclaimer: **Sadly enough, I do not own Inuyasha (manga/anime series). Possibly in an alternate universe, but not in this reality. -starts to cry-

**A.N.- **Sorry if I took long. I don't ever plan to take long, it just happens. lol. This is the final chapter. There was a epilogue (chapter 11), but that's completely optional. That's only for those who feel that Sesshoumaru should proclaim his love for Rin(when she older so there's a time skip.)

**Rin's Four Legged Obsession**

Chapter 10: For the Innocent :: End

Sesshoumaru had left Rin to eat. She had nearly stopped the tears from falling, although he could no longer classify her sniffling as 'crying'.

Rin ate peacefully all alone in the dinning hall. The chef had left long ago to go start preparing lunch, although Sesshoumaru rarely was home to actually eat it. He still made it.

Playing with the noodles in her bowl, Rin sighed. Fluffy was gone, Sesshoumaru wasn't himself, and she was all alone. She sighed again, and dropped the noodle she was twirling in her fingers.

She figured Ryo really didn't like Fluffy, and she always knew Master Jaken didn't like him. She sighed yet again and walked toward the hall. She would have to fine her own pup.

"Yes, Rin will find Fluffy herself!" Rin declared out loud.

But unbeknownst to her, there in the hall lurked her lord, Sesshoumaru.

"No, you will not." He simply stated.

Rin jumped in surprise, then frowned. "Why not?"

Sesshoumaru nearly scoffed. Stupid question, but to her it must have been important, or she wouldn't have asked it.

Rin turned around and faced Sesshoumaru. "Do not question me, Rin."

Rin frowned, then nodded. "Yes, milord." She mumbled, sadly.

He could smell her disappointment, but like he'd ever let her go off to find another dog, let alone go off by herself anywhere. He stepped forward and walked pass her, heading out the large double doors that led to the outside.

Rin sighed, then followed. She looked around expectantly as she stepped outside. No Ryo, no Jaken, no pup. Instantly she thought of another pet she had.

"Lord Sesshoumaru? . . . May Rin bring AhUn?"

Sesshoumaru stopped. AhUn, he hadn't seen them in a while, too busy watching out for that . . . pup. Sesshoumaru nodded and watched as Rin ran back inside the castle.

After waiting a few minutes, Rin exited the castle. She ran up to him and looked up toward the roof of the castle. He followed her gaze to see, over the roof, came AhUn, flying.

As AhUn landed, she hopped onto their back. They walked just behind Sesshoumaru, their muzzles in place, since they were going to a village. Sesshoumaru became annoyed by the continuous silence. Rin was not humming, talking, or just . . . well, being herself.

He was a bit concerned but didn't show it on his face. He looked over his shoulder at Rin, then looked down at AhUn, who were also slightly annoyed by Rin's silence. Sesshoumaru stopped and the beast stopped also.

There was a noise up ahead, also the foul scent human, a pup, and Ryo and Jaken. Their scents were the worst, besides the human's. Sesshoumaru wasn't sure whether he wanted to continue and deal with them, or go around the opening ahead to avoid them.

"Milord?" Rin called.

Sesshoumaru looked over his shoulder and decided to go around. It was better for himself, and most likely, Rin. She smiled at him, trying ti hide her grief for her pup. Why she felt so much for this pup, he didn't know, but it was slowly getting on his nerves.

There was a loud yelp and then a scream, which sounded like Jaken. Rin's eyes grew wide as she recognized her pup's yelps. "FLUFFY!" She said as she took off in the direction of the opening up ahead.

Sesshoumaru growled. _Damn mutt . . ._ He gracefully followed. He'd kill Ryo and Jaken as soon as they got back to the castle.

AhUn followed but stopped at the clearing as Sesshoumaru approached the group. They were a smart pair of heads...

There was Ryo, who holding the pup in his hands, and Jaken, who was trying to pry something off Ryo's tail. Everything with teeth seemed to like biting Ryo's tail, he noticed.

Rin ran up to Ryo and snatched her pup from him, saying 'thank you' over and over again. Jaken stared at Rin in shock, then looked up at Ryo, who looked down at Rin, then back at his tail. No one looked at the angered taiyoukai.

Jaken fell back and Ryo grabbed at his tail, yanking something off and tossing it to the ground. He swung his tail back and forth, exercising the muscles. Rin looked at Ryo's tail, then at Jaken, then at the girl on the ground.

Finally she looked at her pup in her hands, and it dawned on her. "You . . . What's your name?"Rin asked, softly.

The girl stood up bravely and held out her chest in a proud stance. "My name is Eiko . . . and, and . . . and I want my puppy!" She hiccupped between words, but still stood bravely.

Rin nearly face-planted. What herbs had this girl been eating!? "No, this is Fluffy," Rin said, confused, "He's mine."

Eiko growled. She was dressed in many layers of robes and most likely under it all was a kimono, but she seemed to be very wealthy, a princess, maybe? She wasn't much older than Rin, maybe 15 summers or so.

But that meant nothing to Rin. Fluffy belonged to her, so this 'Eiko' girl could leave now.

Rin pulled the pup closer to her. The girl took a step forward, and Jaken, trying to make up for his failures to Sesshoumaru, stepped forward. He was nearly in front of Rin, so he could protect her, when Ryo intervened, and tried to do the same. He tripped on Jaken and they both fell on Rin.

Sesshoumaru was even more angered now._Clumsy idiots!_ He kicked them off Rin, getting a yelp out of Ryo, and a long, overly dramatic cry out of Jaken (as usual). Lifting Rin to her feet, he pushed the pup out of her hold, and onto the ground.

The girl stepped back but not before pulling the pup with her. Jaken was still bawling over his non-injured body, and Ryo stayed down, better for his life.

Sesshoumaru looked ahead at the girl, who was deathly afraid of him, of course.

Looking passed her, Sesshoumaru noticed a group of villagers coming. Stakes, knifes, swords, they had it all. But none of that could beat him, barely harm him. Rin reached for her pup, but the girl stepped back, starting to cry.

"YOU BAKA! GIVE THAT PUP HERE!" Yelled Jaken as he launched himself at the girl.

"Yea!" Yelled Ryo, "And you bit my tail trying to get to that mutt so now I'm gonna bite your's!"

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. It might take the coyote a while to figure out that the human didn't have a tail, but he'll figure it out, in time. "Stand down," He ordered.

He didn't need Rin to see her own kind gets slaughtered, but if those filthy things came near him or her, he'd . . .

Rin launched herself onto the girl, wrestling with her.

Jaken stared in amazement, as did Ryo, who started to blush for some reason.

Sesshoumaru raised a brow. Interesting . . .He'd never seen Rin get so viscious.

The humans were, now, here. They were not from his land, perhaps they were newcomers or just passing through. One of the villagers dared to raise a sword.

"Demon!" He yelled, stupidly, "Give us our princess and we will spare you!"

Sesshoumaru nearly laughed. _Spare me? Ha!_ He stepped closer and out jumped Ryo and Jaken, who planned to attack the humans.

Sesshoumaru stopped them, though. He would not allow Rin to see her own kind be mercilessly massacred by those who raised her. "Rin" He called.

She sat up, sitting on the girl's back, facing her legs. She pulled the girl's leg back, causing it to stretch in an uncomfortable way. And although this was an amusing sight, Sesshoumaru could no longer let Rin beat this girl in such an embarrassing manner. But it was entertaining to watch--Ryo was enjoying it a bit too much, though.

Rin got up and looked around for her pup, who was watching amusement. She leaped at him, snuggling him in her arms. The girl got up crying. This enraged the villagers more.

"Kill the demon!"

Sesshoumaru scoffed, narrowing his eyes a bit. If he had to kill to defend himself--human or not, then he would-Rin's presence or not. Ryo growled as he stepped in the villagers way. Jaken did this too, tripping and bringing Ryo down too. If they continued to fall and embarrass themselves like this, then they'd be their own downfalls!

"Get up, mutt!" yelled Jaken.

The villagers mumbled stuff about embarrassment and how they weren't low enough to fight a bunch of lowly, incompetent demons.

"Princess Eiko, we must go!" Yelled a male villager.

The girl hissed at Rin, though Rin was no longer facing her. "BAKA! I want MY pup!"

Rin looked back. The poor girl was crying. She honestly looked like an idiot, as big as she was whinnig like a five-year-old. Rin felt sympathy for the girl. She already had a dog. He wasn't as small as Fluffy, but he was just as soft and comforting during long, dark nights when she was afraid. And she did have AhUn, Jaken, and Ryo whenever she needed to play...

Rin sighed.

Sesshoumaru looked over at her, "Milord...? " She started. She looked sad yet confident, and then she smiled a bit. "Aiko can have . . ." Rin continued talking to Sesshoumaru.

Although she was at least 30 feet away, Eiko heard her. "IT'S EIKO, EI-KO!"

Rin just smiled bigger and waved to Eiko, who was now in a stupor. Rin wasn't behaving like a rival owner for the pup. Numbly, she waved back.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, Rin doesn't need Fluffy anymore . . . I have a puppy already, "Sesshoumaru knew where this was going, "My pup is soft and protects me and even lets me sleep in his big ol' bed . . . I know my pup isn't as small as fluffy, but he is mine and Rin loves him!" She didn't say this very loud, but Sesshoumaru heard her clearly. Just as she intended.

Sesshoumaru stared at Rin as she blushed. He quickly looked away as she turned away, also.

She walked over to Eiko and held the puppy out. She could have the pup. He seemed to like her anyway, it was only natural that he is with his own kind. Eiko seemed to have a lot of dogs, judging by the hairs on her robes and in her hair.

"Here you are, Aiko–"

"EIKO!"

Rin smiled, still being kind. "He's yours. His name is Fluffy and he likes beef. He's very playful and loves attention; you've got to give him lots and lots of attention!"

Eiko smiled. "Thank you. He will be taken care of. I have other pups too, so I know how to care for them. "

Rin nodded, holding back tears. She kissed Fluffy's head and handed him to Eiko. He seemed totally oblivious to what was happening but gladly licked her back. Once in Eiko's arms, he begins to lick the princess.

Rin frowned. She had given up Fluffy to someone who needed him more but it didn't matter. She had her own pup, he was big, but her's. Her lord Sesshoumaru. He was way better than any regular dog, any day.

She felt a nudge on her back, and turned to look at AhUn. She had enough pets!

She sighed, smiling brightly, again. "Let's go."

Eiko waved as she left with Fluffy and her villagers. Nice girl, bad attitude, and she ought to change her name too.

Rin continued to think about her 'pets' at the castle. _Ryo and Jaken had to walk back to the castle because they continued to annoy Sesshoumaru but that was okay, _Rin thought, _I can take care of them when we get to the castle._

Sesshoumaru flew beside AhUn and eventually settled on top of the beast. Rin smiled as she leaned back into Sesshoumaru's fluff. _Like the good ol' times . . ._

He wrapped his arm around her waist, to keep her from falling, as they flew home. She eventually fell asleep, but that was okay. Because he knew she was going to always be with her 'pup'. And he didn't mind being called 'pup' by her--as long as no one ever hears her call him that.

As they landed AhUn in the back of the castle, he had one of the servants put them in their stable, after feeding them. He carried Rin to her room, and laid her in her bed.

No more pup, no more sickness(at some point, she had gotten better), and everything was good now!

Just as he was about to leave, Rin woke. She whined and asked to sleep in his bed again, tonight. He sighed. She couldn't keep this up, she couldn't continue to be afraid of sleeping in this room alone, but then again, maybe she wasn't afraid at all. . .

She was getting big, older, mature. She couldn't continue to sleep with him. Just a few more years and she wouldn't be allowed to . . .

Sesshoumaru nodded. She wasn't all that mature yet, so why not? Rin smiled and followed him to his room.

She wasn't old enough now, but in a few more years . . . just a few more years . . .and she really would be his.

Sesshoumaru slept peacefully, not having to worry about a bad mutt running through his home.

Yep, he slept peacefully that night, until a sharp pain woke him up. He nearly doubled over. The area below his waist hurt like hell! And there was the culprit, lying on his thigh: Rin's foot.

She'd actually kicked him in his groin! He held back his anger. He reached for his book and sat up fully, stuffing a pillow on his lap.

For safety.

_I just won't sleep tonight. Again_.

:END:

Epilogue added. Optional. (sequel up)

**A.N.** Well that's it! So sorry it ended in only 10 chapters, but I'll be glad to write an epilogue, if you'd like. Maybe I'll even write a sequel!!

You guys have inspired me to continue this for this long. Usually I would have stopped, but you guys reviewed so I wrote. Thank you all so much for spending your time reviewing and reading my fic. Again thank you, and tell me whether you want an epilogue or not, you kind of can predict what's going to happen in the future, but ya know . . .

THANK YOU ALL!

Please review (thank you again, love ya all bunches!)

_Edited 3.7.08. Fixed grammar mistakes and added sentences. _


	11. Optional Epilogue

**Title:** Rin's Four Legged Obsession

**Authoress:** Liko-chan

**Warnings: **Language, fluff, OOCness, TWT, humor

**Summary:** Rin gets a puppy from a village after they find out that she's Sesshoumaru's charge. As Rin cares for the puppy, she eventually becomes so in love with it, she practically forgets about her Sesshoumaru-Sama. In time Sesshoumaru begins to miss his 'Rin moments' and wants the 'mutt' gone... but Rin won't let it go...

**Disclaimer: **Li-chan doesn't own Inuyasha.

**A.N.-** Hey, well, I hope this epilogue is interesting and leaves you all thinking(not confused, though). Thank you all for the reviews and since many of you want an epilogue, here you go(but if you thought it was good the way it was, ya don't have to read this).

**Rin's Four Legged Obsession**

**The (optional) Epilogue**

Rin scrolled through the halls. She had been with Sesshoumaru for so long. They went through so much together, from her getting a puppy to her becoming a woman--the latter was rather embarrassing on so many levels. She still couldn't sleep in his room on certain nights.

So many years had past, well, actually four(1).

When she had her pup, she was only a child. According to Master Jaken, she was but only ten summers, then. It was less than two years after giving her puppy away, that the pains started and she had to have that LONG talk with her nanny(who was now her midwife). Around that time, Sesshoumaru was really busy---correction, he kept himself really busy.

Every month he would leave only for a week, but during the fall, he would leave for several weeks (around the time he was in rut). He always came back, though.

Jaken, as always, was still annoying. Forcing her to wake up at dd times in the morning to do whatever he asked. He was so annoying. Who wakes up before dawn when you had servants to do what you needed!?

Ryo had finally got a woman to actually mate with him. Rin was sure that would never happen, but he had somehow wooed the demoness and got her pregnant! Her name was Kaki, she was a coyote demon, like Ryo. Rin still didn't know if they were from the same tribe, though.

"Kaki!" Ryo whined. He was sitting out in the hall, near the doorway, obviously hungry--as usual.

Kaki was a great cook, but she was also very clumsy. That made Rin feel very stable, all the time. Sesshoumaru had allowed Kaki to live in the castle, but she had to stay with Ryo. And out of his way. He also didn't allow her into the kitchen--after that first fire, he was tempted to set her ablaze!

Ryo was busy practically all the time with his pup, because Kaki wasn't that good at mothering. But she tried, and that's all that mattered. She fed the pup, but a baby youkai took a lot of time, energy, patience, and structure to raise, and well, Kaki didn't have it all.

Rin continued past Ryo and Kaki's room. Their pup, Morimi, crying as loud as his little mouth would allow, while sitting in his father's lap. Soon Ryo would have to leave the castle, if he continued popping out offspring like that.

"Kaki, come get this thing!" Ryo yelled.

His yelling only made the pup cry louder. Kaki rushed out of the room, stumbling over Jaken--he was always around, something about raising the coyote pup to respect him, unlike everyone else.

Jaken was always in the way. If he wasn't lying on the hall floor--for some odd reason, he was somewhere he didn't belong. He seemed to be the reason everyone got hurt, always standing, sitting, or loitering where he didn't belong.

"Watch it, baka!" Yelled the imp.

Although he didn't age or look any different, Jaken was just a bit different inside. He was still green and the same annoying, in-the-way toad as always, but inside he was different. He was meaner. If he wasn't scolding Rin for dragging her kimono on the floor, he was scolding some other poor innocent victim.

Oh, yea, she had to now wear this big kimono! It dragged on the floor a short distance around her, and was really heavy with it's layering.

"Sorry, Master Jaken." Kaki apologized.

Jaken puffed out his chest proudly. "You should be!" He moved away from Ryo's room and into the middle of the hall. Rin, looking in Kaki's direction, didn't see Jaken.

"Rin . . . " Jaken mumbled.

Rin kept walking. As far as she was concerned, Jaken was long gone. And just as she did many, many, _many_ times in the past, she stumbled over Jaken, bringing him and herself down. Of course, now, she had a long way to fall--being taller, but Jaken, being short, didn't.

"Ouch! Watch it!" He yelled.

Rin sighed. Same thing happened all the time. Why hadn't he learned to move out the way!? She never watched where she walked, so maybe he should.

"Sorry, Master Jaken." Rin sighed.

It was no use arguing with Jaken. He had mastered his skills of debating and arguing so no one could win, but that didn't involve physical persuasion. Rin was good at that now. If Jaken and she got into an argument, she'd just use some hard, blunt object nearby and bump him 'lightly' upside the head.

Rin got up, dusted herself off, and continued walking. She was on her way to see Sesshoumaru. He had called for her earlier but she was busy sleeping. When Jaken tried to wake her, she'd only kick him, subconsciously, of course.

"Rin," Sesshoumaru called, catching her attention.

Rin sped up her pace; she didn't like to leave her Sesshoumaru-sama waiting. He was down the hall, just outside his lounging room, awaiting her.

He had stopped her from sleeping in his room a few years ago when she became a woman. Of course, she was curious as to why and he told her it was because she moved a lot in her sleep.

She was in his bed, getting comfortable to sleep, when the conversation took place. He hadn't let her sleep in the bed, that night, but a week later she was allowed to.

Sesshoumaru kept a pillow in his lap the whole time, Rin noticed. When she moved her leg to get in a more comfortable, he twitched.

She asked him was he okay, and he nodded.

She smiled to herself as she remembered the rest of their conversation, and how Sesshoumaru continued to hold onto the pillow the whole time. Later, of course, Rin found out that the pillow was protection from her ever-wondering legs. She blushed. It must've been painful for him to be kicked there repeatedly . . .

Eventually one of the female servants told her that her newly altered scent was another reason she couldn't sleep with him. And that she was growing older and needed to sleep alone.

Sesshoumaru walked into the louging room and took a seat before the fire place. Rin followed suit, sitting in the seat beside her lord's.

"Lord Sesshoumaru?" Rin asked innocently, although her voice partially lost its childish squeak, she didn't sound like an adult.

Sesshoumaru turned his gaze to her. The fire illuminated the room, causing a beautiful sparkle in his golden eyes. "What is it, Rin?"

She stood from her seat and approached him. She was officially a woman, everyone said. So when she planted herself on his knee, Sesshoumaru's wasn't exactly upset.

He allowed a barely-there smirk to grace his lips as he straightened his leg out. This caused Rin to slide off his leg, a little. So she stood up and placed herself, fully, on his lap. On his freakin' lap.

Sesshoumaru raised a brow. If she had any idea how this was affecting him, he was sure she'd never sit there like that again. Rin squirmed then turned and smiled to her lord.

"Well, Master Jaken is boring and mean now. Ryo is mated to Kaki, and they have a son, Morimi. Master Jaken is alone and sad, and that's why he is mean, I think!" Rin said triumphantly and also hinting.

"What are you suggesting?"

"Master Jaken needs a mate!"

Sesshoumaru smiled inwardly. Yes, Jaken did need a mate. But knowing Jaken, he'd rather die than let a woman replace Sesshoumaru in his life. To this day, he still isn't sure whether Jaken liked females or males, or possibly both. But he really didn't care, as long as the toad didn't try anything stupid with him.

Rin turned again, facing the fire. A look of concentration on her face, before she turned back to her lord, "Maybe, Master Jaken doesn't want a mate..." She wasn't sure that was possible, though. All demons mated, right?

Sesshoumaru gripped the armrest of his seat, shifting a bit, uncomfortably. What had gotten into her to make her actually do something, like, sit on his lap? He didn't know, but if she stayed any longer, there would be a problem. A big problem.

"Rin," He said, uneasily.

Rin just smiled. "Yes, milord?"

He sighed, turning to look at the fire, "Nothing."

Rin smiled again, then frowned in confusion. "Lord Sesshoumaru, do you want a mate?"

Sesshoumaru raised a brow again. "Why?"

Rin shook her head. "No reason."

Rin wiggled again and Sesshoumaru couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed her and stood her up.

Rin smiled, again, as Sesshoumaru rose. "Come to my chambers, later. I wish to speak with you, privately." Sesshoumaru announced.

Rin smiled. Maybe taking advice from Kaki and Kagome wasn't a bad thing, although Sesshoumaru despised both of their mates. And Kagome, too. He had no real opinion on Kaki, except to keep her out of the kitchen.

Rin smiled. She was going to have her Sesshoumaru-sama. _Wow,_ she blushed, _from peasant to mated to a taiyoukai. No one had it this good!_

Her sweet, little thoughts were interrupted by Sesshoumaru's voice once again. "Yes, Milord?"

"Why did you ask, does this Sesshoumaru want a mate?"

Rin's eyes widened but then she smiled. "No reason, just curious."

Sesshoumaru stared at her a moment, then asked, emotionless facade never leaving his face. "Do you want a mate, Rin?"

Rin frowned, but stood up, and forced a small smile, " Yes, milord. I would like a mate, but Rin is willing to wait 'til forever."

Sesshoumaru frowned. "I see."

She smiled a bit more, "Rin is willing to wait until the end of time, milord."

Sesshoumaru's face held it's usual cold, impassive look as he approached the door, "There is no need for that. Come, when you are ready."

Rin grinned widely, and could have jumped for joy! Luckily for her, she wouldn't have to wait until the end of time, just until she made it to his room.

(1) When this was originally written, I wrote Rin as age 12. But when I edited it, I changed her age to 10. So, instead of being 16 when they get together, she is 14.

::END::EPILOGUE::

**A.N.-** So now you know how things go. You can only guess that Sesshoumaru mates with Rin, and for those of you that didn't realize that was going to happen, well, now you see! Thanks again for reading, I hope you all enjoyed yourselves reading this!

I decided to go ahead with the story, 'The Girl Who is Always There', so look out for that!

_Edited 3.7.08. Fixed grammar mistakes and sentences. NOTE: The story _The Girl Who is Always There _will be posted soon. I had forgotten about it, until I came back to edit this. I also have a Bonnie and Clyde inspired story called _To the Very End_ (Pairing: SessRin)._


End file.
